Inescapable Love
by Blood on a Rose
Summary: *AU, Jacob/OC:Can it really exist, this forbidden love of mine? I don't think I can love anymore, not now that I've become...this. He says he loves me, but that can't happen, can it? So much pain, I don't think that I can bear it. This cannot be happening
1. The Race

**Authors note**: I basically just toyed around with the idea for this fanfic one day. I'm not sure if I really want to continue it into anything. If you like what you see so far, and would like to read more, please leave a comment. And if I get enough people expressing interest, I'll continue with it. :D

* * *

I strolled casually through the forest, touching the rough bark on the trees with the tips of my fingers. I tried to take time out from my life to just go to the forest, and relax. My mind was jumbled, and it felt like someone had scrambled my brains with some kind of kitchen tool. I had been a vampire for about a year now and I was just beginning to get a handle on my new "power".

The word in town was that I was a visiting niece of Esmes, but that was an outright lie. I didn't live with the Cullen's, but they tried to keep me close because of Bella, and also because they weren't too sure about me yet. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew why they didn't trust me. For one I had sort of tried to drink Bella's blood once. It was mostly for show though because up until a few months ago I had been part of a newly born/created/whatever army of vampires. Evil vampires. The kind that bite people and suck their blood. But I was a little different then the rest of them. They were completely taken over with bloodlust. I had never liked blood when I was human and a little bit seemed to carry over into my vampire self. Of course when I was "born" I was so confused and hungry that I probably would've eaten my own leg. But seeing the sheer terror in those weak, pitiful humans' eyes when they felt the pain I inflicted on them was a horrible feeling. Somehow I knew I used to be like them and it wasn't right for me to be eating them. I had to keep up appearances for the army though, so I had to hunt humans every so often. But when the Cullen's saved me in that clearing I saw what kind of life other vampires lived. I wanted that life. Tears welled in my eyes, but I pushed them back. Laughing softly at myself, I turned and strode past a towering oak.

I heard a distant noise in the forest and immediately turned in that direction. I sniffed the air, tasted it in a way. I recognized that smell. I crossed my arms around my chest and stood casually leaning against a tree, a smirk growing more pronounced on my face. Slowly a large russet-brown wolf appeared not 10 feet from where I was standing.

"Wanna race, little dog?" I whispered, smiling slightly. We did a strange little dance every so often, my wolf and I. The wolf made a low, throaty bark in reply. Its' tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, a goofy grin taking place. At his response a corner of my mouth crooked up, and I bowed my head, silent fits of giggles threatening to escape. I pushed myself off of the tree, and my legs relaxed into a professional runner's stance. Knees bent, fingertips touching the ground on either side of my feet. I shot off like a rocket, and with my supernatural hearing I could hear the almost silent sounds of the wolf's passage, his path parallel to mine. I dodged trees, and silently, but efficiently, jumped over their fallen brothers. Seconds passed, and the finish line was in sight: a small clearing, with wildflowers and soft fern. I could hear the wolf's heartbeats, like thunder in my ears. 2 heartbeats passed, and then something changed. With a gut wrenching feeling, I doubled over in pain. I fell to my knees where I was, perched on the edge of the clearing. I cried out in pain, then it all went black.


	2. My Wolf

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, the characters represented in this story are all property of Stephenie Meyer and her respective licenses.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: For the sake of my storyline, I did change a few things about Steph's vamps to better suit my needs

* * *

"Mmm." I moaned groggily. I had a monstrous headache, and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Why was I lying on the ground?

"Hey, you ok?"

_Whose voice was that?_ Puzzled, I opened my eyes slowly. _Crap._ There was a freaking **werewolf** leaning over me. Instinctively I lurched to my feet and backed away inhumanly fast. I fell into a crouch, a low growl rising in my throat.

"I wasn't doing anything." He said defensively.

"You were leaning over me, freak." I hissed.

His eyebrows rose.

"Uh, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

_He was __mocking__ me. _I shifted out of my defensive position, and sniffed, raising my chin high.

"Do you mind telling me **what** exactly you were doing leaning over me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trying to figure out if I had killed you or not. You really should exercise more if that wore you out." He said offhand.

I glared at him. "I exercise plenty, but thanks for your concern." Acid poured into every word.

He shrugged, "You went down pretty fast. I figured I had rid the world of yet another bloodsucker. And I barely had to do anything."

My arms fell to my sides, and my tiny hands curled into fists. I was shaking with anger. I leered at him, then turned around and walked off, before I did something **really** stupid. I heard him make an exasperated noise, and he was suddenly walking beside me. I shot him a look laced with venom, and walked faster.

"Hey, look, I didn't mean t-" His words were cut off because at that moment he touched my shoulder to spin me around, and since my shirt was just a tank top, his hand lighted briefly on my skin. He pulled his hand back almost immediately, and I turned to face him.

"Don't **ever** touch me again." I said, trying to be as menacing as possible.

He just stood and stared dumbfounded at me. A look of shock, then horror crossed his face. I suddenly felt wetness on my cheeks. I lifted my hand to my face, and when I drew a finger back, I noticed a dark red drop on it. _Dangit_, I was crying. Crying in front of a werewolf. A voice in my head called _Weak_. And I winced.

"I, uh, I mean, I…" He stammered, clearly not sure what to do. Comfort me? I almost laughed at the thought.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Well actually, I guess I did, but I didn't mean to make you cry or anything." He said this as if he were admitting a weakness. _He can't handle me crying_, I mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, these aren't your fault." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I wiped away the last of the incriminating tears, and I glanced back at the wolf. He was shifting around from foot to foot.

Awkward silence.

"So…." I said.

"You're Bree, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" I said, frowning.

"Us werewolves try to keep up with which bloodsuckers around here are "friends" and which aren't."

_Adorable_. He did the little quotations marks in the air and everything. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you know the Cullens?"

He nodded stiffly.

"Wait a sec, you're Jake aren't you?" I said, realizing, and then shutting up.

His eyes narrowed. "Jacob, actually."

"Right."

Awkward silence number 2. I was setting a new record. Feeling uncomfortable, I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, and started to walk past him. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya." I said as I passed him.

A slight breeze lilted past me, blowing on my face. I glanced up at the sky. "Rain, great. There goes hunting." I muttered. Before leaving, I turned around. My eyes scanned the clearing, but there was no one there.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry, I know the chapters are short! I'm still trying to get a feel for the whole story, and get it going. Please leave comments, and if you have suggestions feel free to say them, but I can't guarantee I'll use them. Thanks for reading : 


	3. Dangerous Habits

**DISCLAIMER:** They still don't belong to me. sigh

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: For the sake of my storyline, I did change a few things about Steph's vamps to better suit my needs. Also, I redid a little of the first chapter yesterday, so make sure you're caught up on the right things.

* * *

I rolled over onto my other side, and sighed. 

I didn't actually **need** to sleep, but beds are comfy, and they provide the consistency I so crave. Also, some of my best thinking occurs while "sleeping".

I put my head on my hands, and sighed again. I squeezed my eyes shut once, twice. Wishing that somehow sleep could take me, and I would wake up feeling refreshed.

Feeling that getting up was inevitable, I frowned. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I felt like crap, and I wasn't totally sure why. I glanced at the clock that was resting on a small table near my bed. The glowing red numbers read 4:37am. Groaning, I fell back onto the bed, grabbed my pillow, and threw it over my face. Holding the pillow tightly, I screamed into it.

4 in the morning, that was just wrong. No one should be awake at such an ungodly hour. You should be warmly wrapped up in bed, maybe with your lover curled up beside you.

I sat up, and tears started falling down my cheeks. _I hope this isn't going to become a thing with me, _I thought bitterly. I furiously wiped the tears away before they could fall off my face and stain the bedspread. I reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box sitting next to my clock. Gently I wiped my face of all evidence of tears.

Feeling defeat, I pushed the covers off of me. Balling the used tissue up in my hand, I walked over to the small bathroom adjoining my room. I threw the tissues away, and splashed my face with cold water.

Walking into the kitchen didn't bother me, despite the cold, wood floors. Yeah my house is small, only 2 rooms and a bathroom, but hey, I'm only one person. And living in a log cabin had a strange appeal to me. I mean, it would be weird to live in one in the city, but I lived in the forest, and it suited me well.

Technically the cabin belonged to the Cullens, and I'm not exactly sure why they had a cabin in the woods, since it wasn't far from their house. I had a feeling it was a sort of retreat when someone was having problems with a certain...aspect of their lifestyle. But whatever their reason for it, it was a good thing they had it when I came along. Because despite whatever their feelings were/are for me, they didn't want me in their house. It hurt me a little at first, but I've developed a hard shell over the past 2 years. Living with a band of unruly, bloodthirsty killers will do that to you.

Reminiscing about old times kept my mind busy, and it was a while before I noticed I had been standing in the kitchen for a **long** time. How long **had** I been standing here, doing nothing? I walked back into my room, and peeked at the clock. 5:53. Well, I had killed an hour at least.

I was thirsty, but nothing unmanageable and I didn't feel like hunting anyway. I walked over to the small bookshelf against one wall, and picked out a novel. Something romantic and easy that didn't take much concentration. I was halfway through and I realized I had almost no clue what the plot was. Oh well, these books are all the same anyways, right? Boy meets girl, boy doesn't like girl, girl doesn't like boy, but somehow they end up "falling in love" and all that crap. I rolled my eyes and let the thin volume fall to the floor. I didn't think I could take **that** kind of romance right now.

Standing up, I realized I hadn't changed out of my lounge wear yet. I reached my arms high above my head and stretched. The hem of my camisole lifted, and my midriff showed, but that didn't really matter. I was alone anyways. With a little pout, I dropped my arms.

Suddenly I had a strange feeling, like maybe I **wasn't** alone after all. I turned around to the small window set in the wall, and a dark shadow rippled across it. It was still dark outside, but **I** was probably scarier than anything in **these** woods. I quickly and silently lighted to the edge of the window, pushing the curtain aside just a tad. With one eye I stared out of the glass, and with my keen eyesight I saw a dark form running away from the cabin.

Slightly ticked off, I strode to my door in a temper. I quickly undid the locks, and turned the knob.

"Pervert!" I shouted.

The dark form cowered slightly, but kept running.

I caught a whiff of the peeping tom's scent, and when I recognized it, I glared into the night…Or morning. Whatever.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I closed the door and slid the locks into place again. I could take care of myself, but hey, the locks were there, why not use 'em?

Shrugging to myself, I walked back into my room. It was almost time for school. Of course **I** didn't get to go in. I just liked standing outside the building and scaring the principal. The school on the rez was **technically** inside the grounds that the "treaty" covered. But I wouldn't have survived for as long as I have if I lived on technicalities.

I pulled on a simple vintage tee, and some jeans. Barefoot was the way I had gone for so long, and I liked it. I never was one for much shoe wearing. Shrugging into my leather jacket on the way out, even though I didn't really need it. I put in my nose piercing just for looks, but I actually **did** like it. I was just glad I had gotten it done **before** I was turned, it would've been a little hard to explain to the guy why and how I had broken his machine.

I ran through the forest to the school, and got there just as the first bell rang. I sat on a bench in front of the main door, and swung my legs. I would be here for a while if I got my way. Which I usually did when it came to humans.

7 hours later the final bell rang, and I looked up from my perch. Teens started pouring out, talking amongst themselves. I barely got any looks any more, I was like an interesting lawn decoration to them, and sometimes I was here, sometimes not.

Shrugging, I planted my feet on the ground and stood up. Nothing interesting today I guess.

I was walking past a tree, and decided to stop and lean a while. Sometimes it helped let off steam and whatnot. Leaning back against the tree, I just stood. Still as a statue, my eyes closed, head bowed, a light drizzling rain falling on my face and feet. Feet passed where I stood, and by their steps alone I could tell that people were trying not to get too close to me. Probably a good idea overall. I smirked.

I was on the verge out heading off when a set of feet passed me slowly, and then halted a couple feet to my right. A tantalizing scent hit my nostrils. The same scent from outside my house earlier. I frowned.

"What do you want Jacob?" I said, opening my eyes slowly.

"Uh, um, I mean, what was the question." He stammered.

I rolled my eyes. "Did-you-need-something?" I said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"How'd you know it was me?" He said.

I could tell by his tone that he was a little annoyed. I looked at him and touched the side of my nose with a finger. Then I winked. Whoa whoa whoa. Wait just a sec, I **winked** at a werewolf? What the hell was wrong with me? My brow furrowed and my nose scrunched up.

"Uh, so what are you doing here?" He said while stealing furtive glances at me.

I shrugged. "Just hanging out."

"Right. And do you normally break treaties and hang out on ground that's off limits?"

"It just so happens to be a favorite pastime of mine actually."

"Well, I think if you don't leave soon, then we're both gonna be in a heap of trouble."

"Yes, sir!" I said, standing up straighter and saluting him with my right hand. But I didn't move, just stood there smirking at him. Smirking at the werewolf.

He threw an icy look my way. "Well if you don't get out of here, I will have to forcibly remove you." He said, trying to add disgust in at the end of his sentence.

"You wouldn't." I glared at him.

"Well, it's looking to be the only option right about now."

"I might leave if you ask me nicely. And also if you answer a question I have for you."

He looked warily at me. "What's the question?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Did you enjoy the show this morning? See something good did ya?" I asked.

He feigned a total loss of knowledge as to what I was talking about. "Uh, what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. You, outside my window, this morning"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Really? My nose says otherwise, and you should know now that my nose has **never** been wrong."

"First time for everything." He replied.

"Well, I know you were out there, and I know what will happen to you if it happens again." I said, nonchalantly.

He took a step forward, coming within mere feet of me. His sweet, musky scent filled my lungs, and his heartbeat drummed in my ears.

"Mmm" I sighed. Taking a step closer to him. My eyes closing. Filling myself with only him.

"What are you doing?" He said, a little shakily.

That brought me out of my revere, and I stepped back. I looked up at him with wide eyes, and I know he saw the hunger in my eyes. _Crap, why hadn't I hunted this morning?_ I was never this careless.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, but I knew he could hear me.

I slid around him and ran back home, the tears filling my eyes as I realized what I had almost done, what I had almost ruined. _What had I done?_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this was about 3x longer than the first chapter. xD I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R, you know the drill! 


	4. Seclusion

**A/N**: Still not mine :[ Also, I just found this awesome song, and I want to make a Bree/Jacob fanvid to it, so if anyone has suggestions for actresses they like for Bree, I would greatly appreciate it. Enjoy :

* * *

I walked in my cabin, and faced the door, shutting it softly. I turned around and slid down the door, burying my face in my hands, my body racking with sobs. 

"Do you mind telling me what exactly you were thinking, Bree?" A voice said from the direction of my tiny kitchen table.

I looked up to see Alice sitting in a chair, looking like a delicate doll. The tears streaked down my face. Alice just glared.

"Edward called and told me that you had crossed the line again. You know we aren't supposed to go onto the Quilete land."

I just sat on the floor and stared at her.

"I kept an 'eye' out for you of course, but once you crossed paths with a wolf, your future disappeared." She narrowed her eyes. "Babysitting you gets really annoying sometimes, especially if you don't cooperate."

I averted my eyes from her judgmental gaze. _What did she know? She wasn't the one who almost drank the blood of a certain wolf_. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well, nothing happened. See?" I glared at her so she could see the color of my eyes, a dark brown.

"You haven't been hunting in a while, have you?"

I looked away. "I thought I was ok." I mumbled.

"You do realize that it isn't just your neck you're risking?" She said, the emotion evident in her voice. "If something…happens, we all pay the price. You can't only be thinking of yourself anymore. I didn't have a picnic of a life either you know." She added.

I looked up at her. I don't know how, but somehow I already knew this story, it was like a dream, and I struggled to remember it. I don't think any of the Cullens had ever volunteered information on their past to me.

"Sometimes we're dealt with difficult situations. But it's up to you to decide what you're going to do about it. Sulk, or get over it. And frankly, I'm tired of you acting like a wounded child all the time. Deal with it, all the rest of us have."

She stood up, a hand resting lightly on the table.

"Just, be good, please?" She said, closing her eyes for a moment.

I nodded, and stood so that she could leave.

At the door she turned her head, one hand on the open door, eyes on the many locks. "And Bree, if you ever make **that** kind of mistake, even Carlisle won't be able to save you." Then she was gone.

Shuddering, I noticed the tears had dried on my face. My hair was damp, and sticking to my face. The rain had picked up while I was running home. I made my way to the bathroom, and picked up a hand towel. I had the cloth halfway to my hair when I realized it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Who cared if I was wet? If I was…damaged? No one would love me again, not after what happened. What I had become.

The towel fell from my now limp hand. I wouldn't cry again. I wouldn't. _Weak_. The word shot through my mind again, all too clearly from my past. My hands curled into fists at my sides. I needed to hunt. **Now**. I ran from my house, not bothering to lock the door. I ran for miles, ending up in the mountains, where the big game lurked.

Hunting held no relief from the pain. The look in the mountain lions' eyes as I drank deeply from it, reminded me of the pain in Jacob's eyes as I almost did the same thing. Grimacing, I pushed the lifeless body away from me. I burned the carcass, leaving no trace behind.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I watched the small fire slowly die. The rain had started up, except where I was it was more like snow. The dark sky mirrored my mood, and I skulked into the shadows. Taking refuge in a nearby cave. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my calves. My chin sat on my knees, and my eyes stared unseeingly into the dark abyss.

* * *

_3 months later_

* * *

Jacob's POV: 

3 months. 3 months since I last saw Bree.

I stood on the cliff by First Beach, gazing out over the water. But why should I care if I hadn't seen Bree in a while. Maybe the pressure had gotten to her? She had snapped, and the Cullens had to take care of her. I raised my shoulders, but stopped mid-shrug. I **did** care what happened to Bree, but there shouldn't be any reason for me to. After all, even if I **wanted** something to happen between us(which I didn't), it would never work out. A guy who changes into a wolf, and an emotionally(and probably physically) abused teenage vampire. Not a good match in anyone stretch of the imagination.

I kicked a rock into the water with my toe. We were supposed to be mortal enemies, to hate each other. But I didn't feel either of those things when I was near _her_. If anything, I felt almost the complete opposite.

Frowning, I shoved my hands deep into my jean pockets. Maybe I could just go ask the Cullens what happened to her. _Riiight_. I was just going to waltz up to a house full of vampires and ask them what had happened to a certain crazy, out-of-control vamp they happened to be keeping an eye on.

Maybe it was something I had done. Had I said something when we last talked? I racked my brains. Well, she had almost tried to eat me. I think. Maybe her self-control almost got the better of her? Or maybe it did…No, I couldn't think of that right now. I had to think that she was somewhere of her own free-will, being happy.

Maybe she had some kind of 6th sense like her…'cousins' had. A special gift, and it caused her to know something was wrong between us. Or maybe she thought I liked her, and she didn't return the feelings. I flinched, like she had punched me in the gut. Heat washed over my eyes, and fire raced down my spine. _No, I would __**not**__ phase right now_, I couldn't risk sharing these dangerous thoughts with anyone. It would put me in the 'doghouse' for sure.

Sighing, I resigned myself to walk home. I went slowly, hoping I might be in a good mood by the time I got home, or just less depressing to be around. I could tell that Billy knew something was wrong with me. I just don't think he knew **how** wrong.

I hadn't been this down since…I had been rejected the first time. But I wouldn't think about that now. It was in the past, and she had chosen **him** instead. My hands balled into fists. _Don't phase, don't phase_. I chanted the words over and over until I got through the door of my tiny house, and put on a smile for Billy. As I sat at the table for lunch, I realized that whatever feelings I had for Bree, it felt exactly like what I had felt from Sam when he had unconsciously thought about Emily while in wolf form. But that was a different thing entirely. He had imprinted on Emily, and there was no way I could imprint on a vampire. Right?

* * *

**A/N**: So, how'd you like Jake's POV? My poor poor Jake, he gets rejected by everyone :[ Anyways, R&R you know the drill. 


	5. The Many Faces of Pain

**A/N**: Sorry I haven't put up a chapter in so long! I really wanted to get my video done though, so that I could put it up with my new chapter. I will just say that I love my new video, and you'll find the link to it after this chapter, because I think it'll make more sense after you read what I'm putting up. It also might have a couple hints as to next chapters :)

* * *

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I had to go to her house, just to see. To make sure I wasn't just completely insane. The proof of her existence seemed so faint to me now, like I couldn't be sure any of it had ever happened.

Maybe Bree was just a figment of my imagination, that my subconscious had played for me in order to forget…_her_. It all seemed to lead back to her, my first love. She had chosen that _bloodsucker_ over me.

Angrily, I ran through the woods, my target fast approaching. I didn't dare phase because, in my other form, my mind would be all too vulnerable to my brothers. And that I couldn't risk. Not now; maybe not ever. I frowned.

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice I had reached the house until I nearly ran into it. Blinking, I craned my neck to see the full height of the house. I didn't have to look up too far. It was small, only 2 rooms, with a small attic space that you reached by a hidden ladder.

I made my way around the cabin, circling it, a predator stalking its' prey. Peering into the few tiny windows, I saw that the house was kept neatly, but there was a sadness, a loneliness that told me it had been vacant for a while. The bed—_like they needed beds_— was tucked into a corner of the bedroom, and the coverings were smoothed out, a little too perfectly.

Sighing, I reached out and touched the wood siding. Well, this hadn't really helped to answer any of my questions. Seeing the tidily kept cabin didn't tell me if she had ever been here or not. I contemplated the consequences of going into the house. What would that mean for the treaty? _Hmm_.

Looking around conspicuously, I went to the front of the house. I stepped up the one small stair, and stood on the cozy little porch that spanned the whole front of the cabin. My hand trembled at the thought of what I might—or worse, might _not_—find inside. _Get a grip, _I told myself, my hands curling into fists at my sides. I made myself unclench my right hand, lifting it upwards until I wrapped it around the doorknob, enveloping it with my huge hands.

* * *

_**Bree's POV:**_

While walking I shoved my hands roughly into my jacket pockets. Scowling at the events that had led me to this moment, this moment right now.

My appearance was in various states of disarray. My jeans were streaked with mud; my shirt ripped and tattered under my flimsy, equally attractive jacket. My hair was a tangled mess(which is hard to do when it's as short as mine is) of leaves and overall outdoorsy stuff. And I'm sure the smell coming off of me was just dandy. Well, what exactly did I expect after living three months without proper bathing? I scrunched my nose up at the thought. Of course I didn't produce the natural oils, or perspire like humans, but not showering for three months is pretty bad, even for a vampire.

Oh yeah, three months. I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, although I didn't need any heat, even if I could give any off, but the thoughts of those past few tortuous months would be enough to make anyone cringe.

I was going pretty slowly, about the speed of a human, but I didn't really have anywhere to go. Would the Cullens even let me come back after what had happened? I looked around as if expecting them all to ambush me at any given moment. Maybe I looked so terrible that they wouldn't even notice, I thought, grimacing slightly at the path my life had taken.

But surely Alice would've already seen everything that I did recently, she would be keeping a special "eye" on me, or so I would think. I winced, thinking of all the shameful things that Alice must have seen, and how she would share them with the others.

I released my arms from around me, only to reach into one of my pockets and withdraw a red ribbon. Oh my little red ribbon, so tattered, and dirty, like me. The middle of it had at one point been affected by some battle or another, and as a result the threads were visible. In so many ways it represented my life: the path I had taken, then the threads that desperately clung to the life that was nearly reachable on the other side.

It fluttered in the wind, my forefinger and thumb holding it tightly. I released it, glad to be rid it, only to reach out and snatch it before it was out of my grasp. For some strange reason, I couldn't part with it. Maybe because it was one of the few things I had of my former, human days. I stuck my tongue out at it(a what-you-laughing-at? gesture), and stuffed it back into my pocket.

Pushing a tree branch out of my way, I emerged in the little clearing that contained the Cullen's small cabin which was home in many ways. I blinked twice in quick succession. Nope, still there. My eyebrows bunched together, I closed my eyes, counted to 5, and opened them again. What in the name of all that is tasty is he doing here _again_? He's like a creepy stalker!

I deliberately stepped on a small branch and snapped it. Taking him by surprise was a huge temptation, but I wasn't quite that stupid yet. The figure on my porch suddenly got stiff, and it relinquished it's grasp on my front door. He wheeled around and took a tiny(for him) step to the edge of my porch. The dim light of the dusky sky fell on his face, and I saw nothing but surprise and…happiness?!? on his face. No, that didn't make sense, maybe his pain looked like happiness to me?

"Why the hell are you always here?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

He put a hand around the back of his necked, and rubbed it in embarrassment. "Well actually, uh, I mean…" He trailed off.

I crossed my arms, silently fighting the hunger rising within me, the burning ache, and the fresh wave of venom coating my teeth. I lowered my head, and shook it slightly.

"Where did you go for so long?" He said, suddenly sounding a little angry.

It was my turn to be embarrassed. "I, um, actually it's none of your business what I do in my spare time, Jacob Black." I said defensively, uncrossing my arms and meeting his gaze. Uh, oops. Big mistake.

He stared into my eyes until I looked away, but not before I saw the hurt, the terror, the sheer _disgust_ in his face.

I had succumbed to temptation not long ago, and while that had been weeks ago, my irises were still ruby red around the edges. I hadn't had a drop of any blood since, and the thought sickened me when I remembered my donor. It had only been a homeless person, I watched him die, and so I knew it wasn't as bad as killing him myself, right? But I had to get him fast, since I wasn't sure if it was safe to keep drinking after the blood had stopped filtering through his veins.

I wiped the memory from my mind, mentally shoving it into a vault, never to come out again. Jacob just stood and stared. Suddenly an intense pain ripped through my head. I cried out in pain, and it felt like my head had been cleaved in two. My eyes widened as a scene flashed before my eyes. Me, bending over Jacob's limp, obviously lifeless body. The copy of me tilted her head upwards and the blood dripped down her chin, her eyes bright red, the hunger she had just satiated slowly dying out.

"Bree?" Jacob said anxiously, too close. He was too close. And he smelled so good…No!

"No!" I screamed the word.

"Bree?" Jacob said again, his voice getting higher.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I shrieked. My eyes opened wide, I hadn't even realized I had closed them. And I was on the ground again, curled up in the fetal position. Jacob was standing a few feet away, but his cutoff jeans had grass stains on the knees, so I knew he had been kneeling next to me.

I rolled over and pushed my hands up underneath me, kneeling on all fours, feeling like I was going to be sick. Except I hadn't eaten human food in a while, so there should be no need for me to feel like I should expel anything. I bowed my head, and slowly breathed in and out. I could still smell Jacob on the air, his scent tantalizing my senses. Even though it shouldn't. I frowned, and rolled over onto my back.

"Go home, Jake. It's not safe for you here."

"But—" He started to say something, but I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Go. Home."

He looked like he was still indecisive, but he only teetered for a moment. But he soon glanced at me one last time(with pity in his eyes?), then turned around and ran.

I sighed. This ground was strangely uncomfortable, I thought. Well, no time like the present to go hunting I guess. I slowly got off the ground. And then after I had eaten(and eaten _well_), I was in dire need of a bath.

* * *

Well, I hope that was enough to satiate your guys hunger(or should I say thirst?..) for a while. I don't know when I'll have time to update again. And I must ask, are you confused yet? Lol. And for some reason unknown to me, I can't put the link up directly on the chapter, so you'll just have to search for it on youtube, sorry! Just search for: **Twilight The Romance: Bree & Jacob**, and it should be the only one there :)


	6. Shackled

_**This Chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader Angeliss. Because she is such an inspiration, and she is just totally awesome. She is also gonna be a famous writer one day, I just know it**_

**A/N** Yay! A new chapter, I must say I sort of know where this is going now. It took me a while to figure out what should happen and whatnot. But I am still open to any twists, suggestions, etc. Because I don't want this to be one of those really short, crappy, fanfics. I know where it is ending though, and well…let's just say, it might be a juicy (no pun intended) cliffie

* * *

_**Bree's POV:**_

I ran swiftly through the forest, making easy work of fallen trees and rocks. The birds sang noisily on their branches, and my hair whipped around my face. A fallen log lay in my path, and I soared over it, landing with both feet on the ground at the same time.

I deeply inhaled all the fragrances around me: the musty, damp smell of the moss, and the scent of rain silently encroaching over me. I stopped in my tracks, and stood still for a moment. Taking in the peace, the stillness, the solitude, of being in this forest all alone.

I smiled a little, and closed my eyes as a tantalizing breeze lilted across what uncovered skin I had. _Ah, to be alone_! Less than a millisecond later, I realized that I _wasn't_ alone. The familiar scent wafted through my nostrils, and I wheeled around to face Alice, standing there as if this were a regular occurrence.

"Did you need something?" I asked, crossing my arms, and raising my eyebrows.

"Actually we were calling a family meeting, and Carlisle said you needed to be there. So here I am."

"Oh." Her reply brought me up short. Why would the Cullens call me to a family meeting, when I wasn't in their family?

I frowned, but followed Alice as she turned and ran through the forest to her house.

The usual excitement I felt at being myself like this in the forest was encased in the fear I felt for what would happen at the house. I bit my lower lip as I ran, thinking of all the possibilities, and what I would do in which instances.

We arrived at the Cullen's abode, a magnificent 3-story, white monstrosity, which was probably over 100 years old. _Well it's not like they can't afford it_, I thought, secretly shrugging in my mind.

Alice got to the house first, so she was already inside and holding the door open for me when I stepped lightly onto the porch. I murmured thanks to her, and she nodded, leading the way into the living room.

All the other Cullens were assembled in seats when I arrived, including Bella(who had just recently been turned, I might add). And when Alice took her seat next to Jasper, I took the only available seat left, which was right next to Carlisle—who sat at the head of the table.

Nervously I started playing with the hem of my shirt, but stopped when Carlisle addressed me directly.

"Bree, are you aware of the reason you're here today?" He asked politely.

I looked at him with confused eyes, and shook my head slowly.

"Well I'm sure you remember us telling you about the gift that Alice has?"

I nodded.

"A few weeks ago she told us about a vision she had. Involving you."

I stiffened in my seat, and sat up straighter. I had a very good idea of what she had seen in her vision.

Carlisle noticed my reaction. "You understand that in this household we have a very low tolerance for this sort of thing. I don't believe that you think that because you aren't living in our house with us that you are allowed to break rules. Our way of living can't be forced on anyone, and they certainly need to want it very badly."

"I do want it." I protested.

"Since you seem to rebel against most of our rules, we have no choice but to turn you over to the…authorities, and hope that they have use of you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Please, no, don't! I'll try harder, honest!"

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically, and I looked at the other faces in the room.

Edward seemed a little smug. Rosalie looked at me with faint disgust. Alice seemed unsurprised by the whole thing. Bella looked a little confused mixed with some sympathy. Esme gave me a weak, motherly smile. Emmett just seemed bored. But when I looked at the last Cullen, and he saw the tears forming in my eyes he did something that I would've never expected from him in a million lifetimes.

Jasper suddenly started talking on my behalf. "Isn't there anything we can do, Carlisle? We could keep her here at the house, and Alice can keep a closer watch on her." He glanced over at me.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous to keep her here any longer."

Edward agreed. "If we hadn't already changed Bella by the time Bree came back from her escapades, who knows what would've happened."

I stared at him. "I wouldn't have hurt her." I turned to Bella. "Please believe me, I would never hurt any of you intentionally." I looked around at them. "You've all done so much for me. I couldn't be more grateful."

A few tears trickled down my cheeks, and Carlisle spoke again. "Some of the guard will be here tomorrow morning to escort you back to Italy."

I stopped breathing. "That soon?" I managed to get out in nothing but a whisper.

Carlisle nodded, then frowned. "I'm afraid they've asked that we keep you under close surveillance tonight, and they have also requested that we shackle you."

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "Shackle?"

"We have some in the basement downstairs." He admitted.

I felt my face grow colder, and I nodded.

Edward and Emmett both stood, and I looked at them, then I stood in understanding. They came to either side of me, and grabbed my arms above the elbows. We went through a hidden door, and Edward flicked a switch for lights before we transcended down a staircase into the basement.

The floor of the basement was dark stone, as were the walls. Edward let go of my left arm, and he strode forward to the far wall. Emmett pulled me along to where Edward was, and they immediately put both my wrists into the iron shackles.

The shackles were heavy, and _thick_! I didn't even know metal was made that thick! They were thick, and impossible to break. For a human that is. For a vampire they would be no problem.

But I had accepted my fate with open arms. Death would be a welcome release from this half-life I lived. The shell of my former self. Loving, but never loved in return. Able to share it with no one…

My hands hung loosely at my sides, the shackles on my wrists pinned into the stone wall.

Carlisle came down the stairs after a moment, and I slowly raised my head. He had a glass in his hand, and I smelled the blood in it the moment he opened the hidden door.

Puzzled, I stared at the over 600 year old vampire as he approached me. He stopped a yard in front of me, and held out his hand with the glass in it. I raised my right hand, the chains attached to my wrist clanking against each other, and took the glass from his outstretched arm.

I peered into the contents of my glass, and curiously sniffed the drink. Ew, grizzly blood. Not at all my taste. I scrunched up my nose in distaste and looked at Carlisle.

"It would be easier and less stressful if you would just drink it yourself, Bree."

I gave a half-nod, and Emmett grumbled "I don't see what's so bad about it."

Sighing, I put the glass to my lips, and drained the contents in one sip. Licking my lips I handed the empty cup back to Carlisle, who took it and swiftly moved back to sit in a chair I hadn't noticed before.

My tongue swiped the last of the blood from my mouth, and I savored the taste, even though it wasn't my favorite vintage. But it might be the last I ever have, so I might as well enjoy it.

While I was pondering my future, I noticed a weird aftertaste in my mouth. Not a normal blood, yummy, lip-licking, aftertaste, but a bitter, while still sweet, almost medicinal aftertaste.

I looked at Carlisle. "What did you put in my drink?" I demanded. But it was less than impressive, because I was…slurring?!?! Slurring like a common drunk!

Carlisle just looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bree. It's a sort of anti-anxiety concoction for vampires that I've been working on with Jasper."

"Does he know what you're using it for right now?" I asked, still slurred.

Carlisle frowned. "It's for the best." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

It was getting hard to keep my eyes open. I fought with my heavy lids. Drowsiness threatened to take over, and I thought, why not let it?

The last thing I saw was the 3 Cullen men slowly coming towards me, and then it all went black.

* * *

**A/N:** Mwhuahaha! I decided you guys needed a cliffie. I was actually a little hypocritical in this chap, since I always get onto other people about changing Carlisle's personality and speech, so I tried to stay pretty close. I kind of had to make the Cullens the bad guys for my plot to work though. Sorry! And you also need to review review review! Or else I might kill someone off. So what'd ya think? You know the drill people, R&R, etc etc. I'll try to update soon, since I already have a pretty good, defined idea of the next chapter. 


	7. Centrifugal motion

**A/N:** Ok, first off I am **_SO_** incredibly sorry! I meant to update about a day after my last chapter, but my computer decided it wanted to get infected by a ton of viruses. My dad had to completely redo everything, and I only just got everything back up a couple days ago. Anyways, I have a short holiday in a few days, so check your e-mails frequently for another chappie!

* * *

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I paced minute circles in my small room. There wasn't much space to move around in since the tiny bed dominated most of the space I had. I couldn't get her out of my head. The pain on her face the last time I saw her-how her porcelain like features had tightened in agony, and the blood red irises...I shuddered at the reminder.

My feet stopped their incessant pacing, and I leaned my forehead against the wall, slowly beating my fist on the paneled wood. The memory of her pain gripped me again, and my silently beating hand went through the wall to leave a fist-shaped hole.

"Jake!"

I dodged the door as Billy swung it wide, and I growled.

"Another hole?" Billy asked tiredly. I scowled, and Billy's eyes narrowed at my expression.

"I'm going out. If the guys call you or something, just tell them I want to be alone right now."

Billy's mouth opened and he started to say something, but I was already closing the front door of the house behind me.

I stretched my arms as I pondered where I wanted to go. Maybe I'd go chase a rabbit or something, but I should probably shift if I want to do that, and I didn't want anyone in my head.

Inspiration struck. I didn't want anyone in _my_ head, but maybe someone else would be in Bree's...

My heart gave one loud beat, and then seemed to get itself stuck somewhere in my throat. I could go to the bloodsucker's house, but there's no way of knowing beforehand if_ she_'s in there or not. Of course if the leech is there, she'll probably be right at his side. I winced, knowing that she was probably one of them by now.

The wincing was a reflex reaction after all this time, but when I thought of _her _my heart didn't try to jump out of my chest, and the intense pain didn't come like it usually did. I furrowed my brow in thought. Why didn't it hurt to think of her? Was it because the bond between us was broken when she was bitten by that _thing_? _If _she was bitten anyways...

No, I knew deep down what the answer was. I wasn't in pain anymore, and Bree was the one who helped heal me. As weird as it seems, as weird as our relationship-if you can call it that- is, in her own way Bree helped me through something I thought I would never heal from. As weird as it seems, I've fallen in love with a vampire.

The meaning of it sank it. _I'm in love with her_! The conviction of my words hit me hard and deep, I knew they were true as soon as I thought them, and I knew this wasn't the same as what I felt for Bella. I smiled a little, I could even think her name now without any pain. The blood drained out of my face, leaving it feeling cold, and unnatural. What if she left again, because of me? No, I couldn't let her-I had to go to her. _Now_.

* * *

_**Bree's POV:**_

"Get. Up"

"Ungh." I made a noncommital noise in the back of my throat.

"Get up you pathetic excuse for a vampire." A rough voice said angrily.

_Wait a second, who in the world is talking to me_? I realized my eyes were closed, and I opened them slowly. My head throbbed in pain as I peered blearily at a figure towering over me in a big, black cloak.

_Damn_, the Volturi are already here. My eyes widened as the figure approached me and gripped my chin with a large hand.

"Someone get the key to these shackles." He was talking to someone over his shoulder.

My eyesight seemed unusually blurry as I saw Edward briskly step forward with a key in hand. He sidestepped Felix who reached for tiny piece of age-blackened metal, and leaned over my restraints.

My chin was released and I leaned my head gently against the wall to watch Edward give me my momentary freedom. He really is beautiful, I thought; not at all my type of course, but even in these conditions I could appreciate what made Bella fall in love with him in the first place. My lips quirked up in a sad, half-smile as I thought of the love they shared. _A deep love that I could never hope partake in with anybody, _I thought bitterly. But even as the thought crossed my mind, a flash of a face appeared in my mind. _Jacob's face_. But...I didn't love him...right?

I frowned, and felt rather than saw Edward stiffen slightly at my side. He had released both my hands, and as he backed away from me, I saw an odd expression on his face. He looked at me wonderingly, and I knew in that moment that he had seen Jacob's face in my mind. I looked away from Edward's confused eyes.

Felix saw the exchange between us. "Planning an escape are we?" He drawled.

"Hardly." I replied before Edward could open his mouth.

"Time to go." Demetri said from behind Edward.

Felix smiled and bent to grab my arm just above the elbow.

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay here, thanks." I said, smiling with an unreal amount of cheerfulness.

Felix just grinned and yanked me up roughly.

I pulled my arm out of his grip, and growled. "I can walk on my own just fine."

Felix looked to Demetri, and Demetri just shrugged. Demetri took the lead, and Felix montioned for me to go in between them.

I brushed myself off and then I held my head high. No reason to sulk about it, it was what it was. As I passed Edward I was hoping he was reading my thoughts, and I saw him give the tiniest nod.

_Please, if, for some reason unknown to anyone, Jake comes around, or is asking questions, tell him not to look for me. I'll take whatever the Volturi will dish out to me, but I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me. Not anymore. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to anyone, espescially him. _I pleaded with Edward silently in my head, and I at the last moment I turned to face him as I walked.

"Thanks, for everything."

Edward frowned slightly, and then nodded.

Relief washed through me, and I smiled at him, a true, genuine smile.

I brightly skipped up the stairs after Demetri, and I heard Felix snicker, but I didn't care. I didn't give a flying monkey what he thought, I was higher then the clouds, and my heart felt fit to burst.

We passed silently through the house, and I saw Alice, Jasper, & Rosalie on a couch. I waved merrily to them, and saw their shocked expressions.

Carlisle was holding the front door open for us, with Esme standing at his side holding his hand.

"Thanks for everything." I said again as I passed through the door. "It was fun while it lasted."

I winked at Carlisle and Esme both, with a large grin plastered on my face.

The sky was overcast of course, this was Forks after all, but I wasn't gonna let the weather dampen my spirits. I was being taken to the freaking founding fathers of our...affliction, and I was probably gonna be tortured, but hey, life is difficult right?

"Are we running, or flying?" I asked no one in paticular as we passed through the first few trees surrounding the Cullen's house.

"We're running, then taking a boat." Demetri replied.

I wrinkled my nose. Boats aren't my favorite mode of transportation I'll admit. I had seen Titanic, I knew what could happen, but it would probably be full of vampires, and it's not like we couldn't swim to shore if we needed to.

"Where are we running to?"

"The boat is docked in Delaware."

_Delaware? What the hell is in __Delaware?_

I glanced up and noticed we were crossing a large clearing, and I smiled slightly. Meadows like this always made me feel better, maybe because it reminded me of the days when I would race my wolf.

I twirled, and sashayed in the tall ferns, trying to squash my fears by dancing. It helped a little, but it wasn't until I gathered up flowers and pushed the bouquet into Felix's hands that I felt truly giddy. Felix just rolled his eyes and tossed the flowers aside.

"Aw, you should've kept them, then you could've given them to a girl. Of course, you would have to actually _have_ a girl to give them to." I smirked, then turned around and continued to bounce happily.

----------------------------------------------

It took us about a day and a half to run to the port in Delaware, and I could tell Felix espescially was getting antsy. _He probably wants to hunt_, I thought bitterly. _Sink his teeth into some innocent, trusting, stupid human_. I winced.

"Getting scared, love?" Felix taunted.

I rolled my eyes. He thought I was scared of going to Volterra. I had to admit the fear of the Volturi was there, but it was hidden deep under my disgust for their way of life, and the fear for Jake's life. I doubt he felt anything for me the way I did for him, but if he felt even for me a fraction of what I feel for him, he would be in serious danger of doing something stupid and say, trying to rescue me, or some other asinine plan.

Demetri led the way to a good-sized yacht tied to the dock. The name was in Italian, and I couldn't make out what it said, but I thought it was probably something ironic.

Demetri gracefully lowered himself onto the deck, and went to talk with the dark vamp who had appeared from a staircase that probably lead to the living quarters.

"After you." Felix said from behind me.

I hopped in, and looked around. Not being very well-versed in the matters of yachts, I couldn't tell if it was a majorly expensive one, or a more humble purchase, but knowing vamps it was probably expensive. And it looked it.

Felix trailed behind me as I walked purposefully around the boat, checking out everything like a kid in a candy store.

The boat started with a jolt, and I put a hand out the steady myself. We were pulling away from the dock, and it seemed like we were going pretty fast.

_Bree!_

I wheeled around as I heard the voice. No, that voice was too familiar, I would know it anywhere, a voice I was now sure I would answer even if I was dead(well, actually dead, not undead).

Felix stared at me as I faced him, and then he glanced behind him.

I pushed Felix out of my way to get a better look at the dock, I had to make sure. We were at least half a mile away from the shore now, but the huge lone figure on the end of the dock was as clear to me as if he was standing right in front of me.

I heard his cry of anguish, and the tears started pouring from my eyes as I clutched the support beam of the deck above. He had come for me, but it was too late. Even if he had been able to do anything against all of the vamps on the yacht, I wouldn't have let him. I had to face the consequences of what I had done, and I alone had to pay the dues.

Jacob fell to his knees as the yacht rocketed further and further away. And I knew in that instant that I would never love anyone but him.

* * *

Hehe, so kind of another cliffie, but I don't think it's as bad as my last one. That chapter seemed really long to me, but it probably wasn't. And I know it's not as long as you guys deserve! Sorry again! I will probably update again in a couple days, if I feel like it, and if enough people review. Review review review! I would like to know if people actually read my story! Or if you're all just liars! And if you don't review, i'll send my flying monkey henchmen after you! haha, so hit the little purple button! Now! 


	8. Pivotal Kismet

_**Bree's POV:**_

You might think you know someone, but you never know how they really feel until you walk a mile in their shoes. You might think you know what love feels like, what heartbreak feels like, but you never really know...until it happens to you...

Weeks had passed. Months maybe. I don't know. I don't care. I had found love, and lost it all in the space of 2 days. Sometimes I wondered why this happened to me. Why couldn't I just have a normal teenage life? Going out with friends, talking about cute boys...the norm. But no, I could never have that. Because I'm a vampire who coincidentally is in love with a werewolf. Oh yeah, and currently I'm living in Volterra with Aro, Caius, Marcus, and 'the guard'. I can barely contain my enthusiasm.

Living in the castle had certainly been an...interesting experience, to say the least. I think Aro thought that the minute they tried to lock me up I would explode and try to run away, but I had done nothing of the sort. I mainly sulked around the castle, going out at night just to be away in some form, even if I was still surrounded by stone walls.

The fresh air outside of the castle was exhilarating, especially after they had just eaten. I was nauseated the first time Aro asked me to join them. I had politely refused, and excused myself just in time, but not enough time to completely miss the hoard of confused people pouring into the tower room. They stared at me as I ran past them(just a bit faster than human speed, so as to not hurt any of them and start the frenzy sooner) with the tears trickling down my face.

My room was the only place I could get a brief respite from the other vamps. I wasn't sure why I got a room all to myself, and it was such a nice room too! I think it had something to do with whatever Aro had seen in my head on my first day here. He had of course insisted on touching my hand briefly to read every single thought that ever passed through my head. I had wanted desperately to say no and run away, but I thought that might cause me more trouble than I wanted, so I held out my hand, palm up, and he touched it lightly. I wasn't quite sure how his power worked, but I tried to _not_ think of Jake just to cover all my bases. The werewolf thing wasn't my secret to tell, and I wanted to protect him, and his pack, however I could.

Aro had crumpled his brow in thought for a minute or two, then he looked at me, and smiled like an overindulgent father. I frowned at him, and crossed my arms in front of me before being led to my room.

I stood at the small window in my room, it was dusk and I had the window thrown wide with my arms resting on the sill, and my head on my arms. While my eyes were roving over the small town, I spotted a young couple in an alley. They were holding hands and would stop frequently to press each other into a wall and make out. I rolled my eyes, then sighed sadly. Unless I took up with one of the vamps here(unlikely), I would probably never know passion, love like that(very likely). Even as I watched, the girl giggled happily, and they walked away.

_Knock, knock._

A soft tapping on my door pulled me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Come in." I sighed.

I was surprised to find a guy was knocking on my door. It was Will, the most recent addition to the guard. I had yet to figure out what his 'special power' was.

Will was tall, slight, but powerfully built. I think he came from somewhere in Europe, and he had a slight accent if you paid attention. His eyes were the normal blood red, and his dirty blonde hair was always in a casual state of disarray.

I put my back to the open window, and leaned backwards on my arms.

"Hey, you doing alright?" He asked.

He really was quite beautiful I supposed. "As well as can be expected under the current circumstances I think."

He nodded in understanding.

"I was thinking of going out tonight, interested?"

This caught me off guard. "Uhm, tonight? Uh, well..." I trailed off.

"Aro gave it the a-okay if that's what you're worried about."

I scowled at his triumphant expression. "Sure, why not." I mumbled.

"It's a date." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Meet you outside, say, in 20 minutes?"

I nodded, and he left the room.

I bit my lip. _Ok, so I had agreed to go on a date with a vampire. What does one wear on a date with a vampire?_ All I had were some jeans, and t-shirts. What if he had some crazy fancy thing planned? This is what I hated about dating, well, and usually the guys, but Will seemed OK...so far.

I looked around my room, seeing my large wooden dresser in the corner. Maybe if I went and looked in it, something amazing, fabulous, and fantastically perfect would appear. _Yeah, riiight_.

I half-shrugged. After all, it couldn't hurt to just take a peek, right?

I walked over to the dresser, and opened the drawers. As I saw my jeans, and my t-shirts, all where I left them, my mood dropped. _Maybe there's something new in the top part? _The top part had a bar in it for hanging up nice clothes(of which I have none), but I decided to check it anyways.

I opened the double doors and gasped at the garment hanging inside. It either hadn't been there before, or I had just never noticed it. Glancing at the tag, I noticed it was just my size...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I was feeling very self-conscious, but I still went outside to meet Will. The dress was simple, black and knee-length, but a little lower in the top area then I would usually venture to wear. I had to admit it _did_ look good though, how did someone know my body better than I did?

Will was waiting just outside the main secret entrance. The castle had a public front that it used to attract the humans, but the resident vamps never used the front door, we used secret passages behind grates, secret doors, etc.

"You look nice." Will said after looking me over. _A few times_.

I smiled timidly at him. "Thanks."

I felt a little overdressed when I noticed what Will was wearing. He was wearing a nice pair of slacks, and a white button-down shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a couple buttons undone. _Ok, looking away now_.

He noticed my scrutiny, and grinned when I averted my eyes.

"Shall we go?" He offered me his arm, and I took it cautiously.

I realized I knew the city pretty well, but I had no clue where we were going. Will noticed my confused expression, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, I know where we're going."

I shivered slightly at the feel of his cool breath tickling my ear, but it wasn't from the cold air.

We turned a corner, and I realized we were heading for a large archway.

Will simply nodded at the man(well, vamp) guarding the only way into the city as we passed under the threatening portcullis above our heads. I thought it would start to lower at any given moment, and lock us in forever, but it didn't make any noise whatsoever.

"Ready to run?" He asked me.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, and he took my hand, squeezing it gently before pulling me along behind him as he ran.

It took my mind a split-second to catch up with what was going on, but once it did, I ran full sprint with Will. The air flying past my face was so refreshing, and I found myself overcome with laughter.

I released Will's hand to run ahead of him, and once I was a few paces in front of him I turned around for a second to look at him while I ran backwards. Good thing my shoes didn't have too high a heel on them, or else this would be really difficult.

Soon I realized I still had no idea where we were going, so I let Will get ahead of me. He ran past me, and headed into a close grouping of trees.

I was right behind him, and I kept close on his tail so as not to lose him in the forest. He stopped in a small clearing up ahead, but I intentionally kept running until I smacked right into him with a sound like two boulders crashing.

We were both laughing as we tumbled down to the ground and rolled around until he was pressing me softly into the grass. We stared at each other for a moment, and then Will leaned closer into me. I could smell everything-the grass, the laundry detergent used to wash his clothes, and most importantly, the blood of the person he had for lunch.

I couldn't handle it, and I started to freak out. I pushed him off of me, and went to stand by a tree with both hands on the trunk. Closing my eyes, I heard him shuffle about behind me.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok. It's not your fault." _Well, that was __mostly__ the truth anyways..._

Pulling myself together, I turned and faced Will with a half-smile on my face.

"So, what are we doing?" I tried to sound cheerful.

He smiled, and patted the ground next to him. I hadn't noticed that he had sat down, and that he was sitting on one of those typical red, plaid-type picnic blankets with a wooden basket next to him.

I tried to gracefully fold myself next to him, while still keeping my-now dirty-dress in the right places.

Will reached into the basket next to him, and withdrew 2 wine glasses and a bottle of-what I assumed was-wine. He handed a glass to me, and I held it while he uncorked the bottle then poured the liquid into my glass. I waited for him to pour himself a glass, then we clinked our glasses together in a toast.

"To new friendships." He said.

"Sounds good."

I raised my glass to my nose, and sniffed it tentatively. It seemed harmless enough, so I took a sip. It tasted like regular red wine, with a hint of...

"What's in this?" I asked suddenly.

"Wine."

"What else?"

"A bit of blood, no biggie really."

I stared at him, shocked and horrified.

"What?" He asked.

"This is...human blood?"

He nodded.

I made a noise of disgust, and emptied the glass into the grass nearby.

I looked up at him. "I think you should take me back to my room, please."

He bit his lip, then stood and nodded.

When he started walking forward, I stopped him. "Aren't you going to get your things?"

"I'll collect them later."

I nodded, and then let him take my hand again as we ran back to the city. We didn't try to talk while we ran, or when we slowed down when we were a good distance away from the gate.

We both slipped unnoticed into the castle, and he walked me to my room.

I stopped at my door, and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Well, thanks for taking me out tonight. It was...interesting."

"I don't think I did a very good job." He smiled bitterly.

I smiled too. "I don't think I helped very much."

"Nope, not at all."

Laughing, I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

I turned to go in my room, but stopped and turned back around.

I said "Good night, Will." and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

He mumbled a good night, then I watched him walk down the hall to his room before going into my room.

Once in my room I hung up my dirty dress, and doffed my shoes, then I slipped into more casual, comfortable clothes.

I sat in my favorite squashy armchair by the window, and let the emotions pour out of me. Sitting comfortably in my favorite place here in Volterra, I cried all night.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! So that was a lonnng chapter! I think it was my longest one yet! If this chapter totally confused you at all, or whatever, feel free to message me and I'll try to explain. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I live for those little alerts in my e-mail box that tell me I have a new review! Tell me if you love it, hate it, or anywhere in between! 


	9. My Only One

**A/N:** Well this chapter is once again dedicated to my faithful reader and laugh buddy, Nikki, aka Angeliss. :) This chapter probably wouldn't exist if she hadn't pointed out something I had been neglecting. 

* * *

_I heard his cry of anguish and the tears started pouring from my eyes. He had come for me, but it was too late. Even if he had been able to do anything against all of the vamps on the yacht, I wouldn't have let him. I had to face the consequences of what I had done, and I alone had to pay the dues. _

_Jacob fell to his knees as the yacht rocketed further and further away. And I knew in that instant that I would never love anyone but him._

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I watched the boat as it shrank into the distance, and—while still on my knees—I fell forward onto my palms, putting my head down on the dock.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I chanted while hitting my head repeatedly on the wood.

The dock shuddered slightly, and an older guy working on his boat yelled: "Hey kid! Get off the dock!"

I stood, and my eyes shot daggers at him, which surprisingly shut him up before he wisely went back to his work.

While slowly pacing the dock, I started to come up with a game plan. First I needed to get back to Forks. My dad and the pack would probably be worried about me. While scowling at the thought of my family back home, I came up with the next step: Second I needed to go to the Cullen's house and ask them if they knew that Bree was being taken by those...things. _Maybe it was their idea_...Ok, that settled it, back to Forks. **Now**.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later:_

When I got back to Forks a few days ago, Sam and Billy had both given me hell for leaving without an explanation, which is why I hadn't been able to even think about the Cullens 'til now.

Of course I had to tell the whole story to my dad, and the pack. The **whole** story. **Everything**. That was both embarrassing, and exhilarating.

I didn't realize how hard it was to keep all my feelings about Bree secret until I spilled everything. I had to tell them about the races we used to have, and the moment I knew I had imprinted on her. Everyone had convened at Sam's house, and when I finished telling them everything I felt a slight sting in my eyes as they threatened to spill tears.

"You really love this...thing, Jake?"

I turned my eyes to my father. "Yeah, I really do. I really, **really** do."

"But she's an effing vampire!" Paul shouted.

I glared at him. "And I turn into a giant wolf! Point is, I love her."

Paul growled, and bolted out the door before he accidentally exploded in the house, quivering the whole time.

I looked around the room at my friends, my family. "Anyone else?"

"Jacob, how do you intend to have any kind of working...relationship with her?"

"I'm not sure, Sam. But I know I truly love her, and I can't imagine my life without her. We'll work something out."

"But Jake, she's a vampire! How do you even stand being near her?" Embry looked confused. "I mean, shouldn't you be naturally repulsed by her like the rest of us?"

I thought for a second. "I guess the whole imprinting thing cancels out the bad smell? I don't really know."

"Ok, well say hypothetically you guys are making out one time, right? But she gets too overcome with bloodlust or whatever and decides she's thirsty. Oh wait, she doesn't even have to go anywhere because she has a nice, tasty meal right there!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Quil to bring up us making out. _Making out_. Even the thought of it sent a tasty shiver down my spine. I cleared my throat before replying. "She would never do that. At least not anymore, and definitely not to me."

"But how do you know?" Jared this time, I had almost forgotten about him.

"Listen, most of you have imprinted, and those who haven't have felt a little of it through you when we've phased, so you can understand at least some of what I'm feeling can't you?"

"Uh, nope, not one bit." Quil muttered.

"Ok, well it's this indescribable feeling. You just **know** things about each other."

"But does she feel the same way about you?" Billy asked seriously.

"That one I can't answer confidently. At least not yet. But I plan to find out." I grinned mischieviously.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say she was taken somewhere?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah. But it's not like I'm just gonna leave her there."

"Of course you are, Jake. It's not like you can go after her. You don't even know where she is." Billy said wisely.

"But I can find out. There's gotta be someone who knows who took her, and where."

"Sam, tell him he can't go."

I looked at my dad incredulously. _He couldn't seriously be asking Sam to command me not to go!_

Sam looked me straight on, and I hoped enough pleading was evident in my eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath, and at Sam's words I let a big gust of air out.

I opened my mouth to say thanks, but Sam stopped me.

"Don't say thanks to me just yet, I'm not quite sure why I'm not beating you all the way to Alaska right now. How did you plan on finding Bree, **and** breaking her out?"

This was gonna cause an uproar. "I need to talk to the Cullens."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Are you suicidal?"

"Man, love has made you even dumber."

Everyone was objecting, but I knew I had to go. I looked at Sam, who hadn't said anything.

His eyes were glinting, and I knew he was on the verge of a decision.

"I don't care if you tell me I can't go, Sam. I'll find a way past the injunction if I have to, but every second I waste is another second Bree might not have. I can't waste any more time here, I have to go, and I have to go now."

Sam regarded me for a moment, then turned to Billy. "I won't tell you you can't go, but I'm insisting that you take Quil, and Embry. Don't even try to argue."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I was actually hoping they'd come with me anyways." I admitted sheepishly.

"Of course we'll come, Jake." Embry said for both of them, and Quil nodded.

I grinned. "Anyone have any leeches on speed-dial?"

------------------------------------------------------------

The bloodsuckers agreed to meet us at the clearing we all knew in the forest, the one we had all fought in not too long ago.

When Quil, Embry, and I arrived we noticed there were only 3 of them. None of the girls had come, and neither had the doctor.

"What do you want?" Edward asked as soon as we planted ourselves 50 feet away from them.

"Like you don't know."

"True, but humor me."

I glared at him. "Let's see. A certain young vampire you guys were supposed to be keeping an eye on suddenly vanished."

"So? What's it to you, dog?" The big brawny one asked.

"I want to know where she went."

"Why do you think we know where she went?"

"Please, Edward, spare me the playing dumb bit. Don't you guys have a midget who can see the future or something?"

The blonde one stirred. "That's my wife you're talking about, buddy."

"Sorry. Anyways, where is she? Who were those guys that took her?"

Edward stiffened. "If you followed her, shouldn't you know where she went?"

"The people who took her shoved her onto a boat." I said coldly. _And I was too late..._

"Good luck tracking her over water then."

"Stop playing games! You know where she is, I can tell. Just tell me!"

I could tell he was picking around in my head, so I pulled the all the thoughts of Bree I had to the front of my mind: the moment I realized I loved her; the way her smile made my heart flutter; the way she danced around her house when she thought no one was looking; and the utter torment I felt on the dock a week ago.

Edward stared at me long and hard for what seemed like eternity, but was probably just a few seconds. His expression softened slightly, and I knew he had made a decision.

"The Volturi took her."

"The Volturi? The same ones you tried to get to kill you?"

He nodded curtly.

"Where do they live?"

"Volterra, Italy. But they have unlimited sources of power at their hands, and getting Bree out safely will be no easy task. They have vampires with powers so intense that even the worst pain you've ever felt in the deepest, darkest depths of your worst nightmares are no comparison."

I shuddered slightly. "I'm willing to risk it."

Edward nodded. "That's impressive, but you'll need more than brute strength to outwit them. You have to use every ounce of intelligence, and cunning you posess, and even then you might fail and be killed."

Embry, and Quil shifted uncomfortably behind me.

"Is that all?"

"I don't think there's any more information I can give you that will help except for this: if somehow you manage to find yourself in Aro's presence, don't let him touch you. If he touches you he'll be able to see every thought you've ever thought. Including all the werewolfy ones, and you don't want that to happen."

"Thanks for the heads-up. Just one more question. Did you know Bree was going to be taken by the Volturi?"

"Truthfully? Yes."

"And you did nothing to stop them?"

Edward shrugged. "We thought it was for the best, given..." He glanced at Embry and Quil. "Given the state she was in after her time away."

"You called them didn't you?" I was getting angrier. This leech took away every girl I ever loved, including my true love, my other half.

"We had no choice."

"You can't honestly say you had no choice! You had **every** choice! Anything would've been better then selling her out to those sorry excuses for..." I cursed.

"You can't know how hard the decision was for us. Carlisle especially."

"And you can't possibly know how hard it is for me right now to not tear off your head and be done with it."

The bronze-haired, marble-like creature raised his eyebrows at me.

"Actually, I don't have time to kill you right now, as much as I'd like to. It seems I have a lot of running to do in the next few days."

"Were you just going to run over the Atlantic ocean? A plane will be much faster, believe me."

"Then I have a plane to catch. I would say thanks for your help, but if it wasn't for your 'help' I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

I turned away, and Embry & Quil started to walk behind me.

"She loves you you know."

I wheeled around, and locked eyes with the bloodsucker.

"It's true, she told me herself. Well, not in so many words of course." He shrugged.

"That's all I ever wanted."

Edward inclined his head towards me in a gentlemanly fashion before the 3 vampires silently ran back into the woods the same way they had come.

I heard the big one ask Edward: "Did you really mean what you said back there? About Bree & Jacob I mean?"

"Yes."

The next thing I heard was a huge, bone-shaking, laughing sound that rumbled through the forest and soon died away when they were out of earshot.

I didn't really care if anyone laughed at it, although it was a little funny.

With that thought in mind, I—the werewolf—raced to my house to grab a bag of necessities before I ran to the airport to catch a flight that would eventually take me to my one and only, my vampire.

* * *

**A/N:** Aw! Wasn't that cute :D I certainly thought it was, especially the part where Jake called Alice a midget. I cracked myself up, haha. I have to say this was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. You know the drill, R&R. 


	10. Everything That You Ever Wanted

**A/N:** It seems like forever since I've updated, but in reality it's only been a little over 2 weeks, so not too bad right? Right? Well anyways, under the advice of my friend Nikki, I am changing the title of the story in hopes of getting more readers/reviewers. I've already redone the summary. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_**Bree's POV:**_

The sun was setting, and I sighed as Will sat beside me—on the plush couch in my room—and silently stroked my hair. I let him do little things like stroke my hair, or brush my cheek with his fingertips. Sometimes I even let him kiss the top of my head, but very rarely.

It was hard to let anyone—especially a male anyone—get close to me again. I had all but shut myself down completely after our first 'date'.

Leaving Jake on the dock that day was quite possibly the hardest thing I've ever done. Leaving my heart with him was a little easier since I had a feeling he'd take good care of it, and since I didn't have a heart to give I couldn't feel the same heartbreak ever again.

I don't even cry anymore when I think about him because there's no use—it won't change anything.

I don't love Will, not really. He's a good friend even though _I_'m not much more than a shell these days. I don't care for any of the love, or attention he showers on me, but it makes him happy, so I let him.

Somehow I know he's just being patient, and that he believes that one day I'll 'get over' Jake, and maybe when that day comes I'll run into his arms, and we'll live happily ever after.

Right. What dream world is he living in? Even if 'happily ever after' did exist, they certainly wouldn't exist for us vamps. I don't think _I_'ll ever get my happy ending.

At one point I was sure of my life, I knew what each day would hold, but now it's like the whole world has turned on it's axis, and everything is upside down.

Everything I once loved is lost to me forever. Gone, and I'll never be able to get it back.

I could feel myself slipping into one of my "moods", and I knew it was time to send Will away.

"What's wrong?" He asked out of concern before I could do anything.

He stopped stroking my hair, and put his hand underneath my chin so he could turn my face to him. I just stared at him with a look I knew he would understand.

He stared at me for an immeasurable moment, and I knew he understood what was happening. He let his hand drop, and I turned away from him before he could read any emotions on my face.

"You know what? I never retrieved our things from the picnic."

I half-smiled at him when he got up, and he answered with a dazzling, sunset-behind-mountaintops, grin.

After lightly kissing the top of my head he bent closer, and whispered in my ear.

"I'll be back in a little bit, love."

I nodded.

As he left he gave me a sad half-smile like the one I had given him. After he shut the door I laid my head down on the couch cushion where he had been only a minute before. I curled up into a ball, and let the memories and emotions have control, if only for a moment…

* * *

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I had actually been a little bit happy before now. It was nice to finally be able to run again after sitting in the plane for 20 hours, and of course that's not including the stopover in New York, or the delay times. So all in all it was not great, but it was ok. Until now.

The city of Volterra sat atop its hill like a giant vulture waiting for prey. Its monstrous size glared at me like big, menacing eyes, and its impenetrable walls that told me this was going to be very difficult. I was going to have to waltz right in the 'front door'.

Quil & Embry both touched my shoulder briefly to get my attention before they split off in different directions.

Our plan was to go in separate directions, and if we caught Bree's scent or found anything of interest we would call each other on the disposable phones we bought.

My territory was a little bit northwest of the city, and it included a large span of forest. As soon as I hit the perimeter of the trees, I picked up Bree's scent.

Anxiously I glanced all around me, I didn't dare phase for fear of being discovered, so instead I ran as fast as possible on only 2 legs.

I followed the scent path with a heavy heart, unaware of what might be waiting for me at the end. I shuddered, but it had nothing to do with the temperature. The thought of Bree in pain—or worse—spurred me to run faster.

I arrived in a small clearing, and Bree's scent stopped here, but not before going all over the place. Investigating further what looked like a picnic would have to wait—I needed to call Quil & Embry. I was on the verge of dialing Quil's number when a sound caused me to turn around.

* * *

_**Will's POV:**_

I closed my love's door behind me, and crept softly from her doorway. She would often go into a mood when it was safer, and more kind to leave her to wallow.

I sometimes wonder if she'll ever get over him. If it's even worth it to wait, but I know it is. She's still young, and she was young when she was turned. It might take a century, but she'll get over it eventually. The memories of him will fade, and it won't be very long until he passes on as well, and that will help.

Suddenly I remembered that I was supposed to be collecting the things I left behind in the little clearing. Figuring it was as good a distraction as anything for my mind I ran out of the castle, went through the wrought-iron portcullis, and ran full-sprint towards the forest.

That's when it hit me. A scent unlike any other I had encountered, but what creature could smell like that? Cautiously I stalked through the undergrowth, and locked eyes on a person. Except for the fact that he was almost abnormally large he didn't seem to be anything except a stronger-than-most, but still weak human.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" My tone was polite with a hint of menace.

The human turned around, and his body was that of a man, but he still had a boyish sense about him. He looked at me for a moment before replying.

"No."

"Did you lose something?"

I asked because he had started looking around my picnic site like it contained a crucial clue to a life-or-death situation.

He let out a low, harsh bark of laughter. "Yeah I did actually."

A slight breeze blew through the forest at that moment, and my hair was slightly ruffled as it pushed past me. As soon as the wind hit the human, he stiffened like he had smelled something foul.

"Are you visiting the city this fine day?"

He ignored me, but took a step closer, and noticeably sniffed the air.

"Are you quite all right?" I had to admit to myself that he mystified me.

"Not at all, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I said with a bit of hesitation. "What would you like to know?"

"Why do you smell like Bree?"

His question hit me like a ton of bricks, and I stared at him in disbelief and shock.

"I am certain I do not know what you are talking about."

"Liar. I can tell you've been around her. Why?"

I realized he wasn't angry, he was as confused as I was.

"I will tell you what she has to do with me if you tell me how you know her, and why you are here looking for her."

"How'd you know I was looking for her?" He had a slight frown on his face now.

"Your facial expressions give you away."

"Oh. Well if that's the deal then I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I nodded at him. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Are you sure you have time? This might take a while."

I thought about it. Bree was probably still in her 'mood', and she would need a little time to recompose herself afterwards.

I nodded.

"I suppose you could say it started with another girl. Heartbreak is what led me to Bree. I had been in love with this other girl, but she picked someone else. Of course I still love her in a way, and I suspect I always will, but the love I feel for Bree is completely different."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I was going to sit here and listen to this sad excuse for a man pour out his heart and feelings for Bree to me.

"At first I didn't realize that I loved her, because I was still stuck on the other girl, but eventually it hit me. There are little things about her that just make her irresistible. To me anyways. Her fiery temper, the way her eyes shine when she realizes something, and the cute things she does when she thinks no one is watching." He laughed, and this time it was pure, and full of love.

"And there are things about her that other people don't understand. There's a connection between us that can't be explained in words. It sounds corny, but our love is stronger than 'love at first sight'. I have lived without her for over 2 weeks, and I can't bear it if I have to live without her forever. She gave my life meaning after my heart was crushed, and I like to think that I give hers meaning too. The reason I haven't seen her in so long is because she was sort of kidnapped, and I when I found out she was being held here I caught the first plane out I could. Don't ask me to explain how, but I know you've been around her, and all I need to know is that she's ok. Please tell me she's ok!" His passion turned to anguish as he finished his story, and I felt myself soften.

Damn empathy! What kind of power is that to give to a vampire?! I would much rather have had _a_pathy, but instead the powers that be decided I needed to practice _em_pathy for however long I live this pitiful existence.

I found myself listening to his story eagerly, and I found myself believing him. There was something in him that just screamed at me to help him, and I knew I had to.

Of course I love Bree, but sometimes love means having to give up that which you love most, and I could tell that this man loved Bree. Somehow I also knew that Bree loved him too. This was certainly the man that Bree had been pining for all this time. After all, how many people like this could she be in love with?

I made my decision. "I know where Bree is, and I know how you can both be reunited."

He stared at me in disbelief, then narrowed his eyes at me. "If this is a joke, it's the cruelest one I've ever heard of."

"I kid you not. I know where your Bree is, but you must first listen to me."

He nodded.

"I love Bree, in a way, but I know that she loves you just as much as you love her, she might even love you more. I have waited for her, and I would wait for all of eternity for her, but she is supposed to be with you. She _needs_ to be with you. You both need to be together, and I can help with that."

He stared at me in shock, and I knew he hadn't realized I had feelings for her.

"Don't worry, I won't try to steal her from you, but we do need a plan, and it needs to be fast."

He had half a frown on his face, but he nodded.

"Right. Then I think what we need to do…"

* * *

_**Bree's POV:**_

I uncurled myself, and looked at the clock on the wall. Just after midnight. Where was Will? He left a while ago, didn't he?

Just then the door flew open, but Will swiftly caught it before it slammed against my wall, then he closed it softly.

"You have to leave. Now. Pack your things." He was whispering, and it sounded urgent.

"What do you mean?"

"Be quiet! Don't speak so loudly! The walls have ears here, and they won't like what I'm about to do."

I stared at him. He had never lost his temper with me before, and I wanted to know what had gotten him so tightly wound.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but I whispered now.

He had started to pack my things in a small bag I hadn't noticed he'd had before now. All my things were packed in just a few short seconds. Well, I guess there's something to be said about late night escapes and having barely any belongings.

"There is someone waiting for you outside the castle walls. We have to go now while all the vampires are occupied by their late night duties, and parties."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"We have to go now!"

He didn't wait for a response, but simply grabbed one of my wrists securely.

"I'm going to miss you terribly." He whispered lovingly.

I was still confused when he captured my lips with his for a second. It was very short, and almost just a peck, but it spoke volumes to me.

I stared at him, but he had already opened the door to my room, and was scanning the hallway with my hand still in his.

We reached the heart of the city in no time, and before I knew it we were outside the walls. Sweet freedom once again!

It wasn't until we reached the edge of the city limits, and stood in a patch of trees, that I realized we weren't alone. We weren't alone, and those scents were oh-so-familiar. The scents tugged at the edges of my mind, begging to be remembered.

Will stopped walking, and since I was still holding his hand I stopped too. He was looking straight ahead, and he abruptly dropped my hand, but then patted it gently.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, then turned to see what he was looking at.

3 figures walked slowly out of the trees a hundred—or so—yards away. There was nothing but dirt and moss on the ground between us, so I had a clear view.

If my heart still needed to beat I think I would've had about 5 heart attacks right then.

Jacob came out first, flanked by Quil and Embry behind him.

He grinned tentatively at me, and my answering smile hurt my lips it was so big. We stared at only each other for one unbelievable moment.

Jake had only walked a few steps forward before I ran straight for him. I jumped up, and he caught me in his big arms. If I had been human he would've crushed my spine already. He spun me around like in movies, and I giggled which caused him to laugh, and it was an amazingly huge, comforting sound.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, Bree."

I pressed my mouth to his, and in that moment it was only us. No one else in the world mattered, or existed. His lips were welcome warmth to my cold ones, and they moved in unfamiliar ways.

My legs had encircled his waist, and my arms tightened around his neck. Good thing neither of us are very breakable, because we certainly weren't being careful.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after what seemed like a beautiful eternity we broke apart, and Quil cleared his throat loudly.

"We need to get going, Jake."

Jacob nodded, although we were still staring at each other.

"Hold on one sec, I need to do something."

I carefully untangled myself, and walked back to where Will was standing.

He silently handed me my pack, and I slung the strap over my head so it crossed over my chest.

He smiled at me, and I grabbed him in a tight hug. He wasn't nearly as tall as Jacob, but he was still taller than me, and I barely reached his shoulders. I squeezed him hard before letting go, and taking a step back.

"Thanks for watching out for me. For everything."

He knew I meant every word, and he ruffled my hair affectionately in response.

I skipped back over to where Jacob was, and we turned to leave.

"Take care of her." Will called to us.

"I will."

Jacob took my hand, squeezed it gently—but so I felt it—and we ran through the forest without another word.

* * *

Woot woot! Reunited at last! That chapter was nearly 3000 words! :o Just so y'all know, this whole Volturi/Volterra thing was just a sub-plot. The real plot has been running through the whole story so far, can you guess what it is? You know the drill, R&R or my evil flying monkey henchmen will hurt you!


	11. The Worst Of Me

**A/N:** I am telling you now that this chapter will be filled with sadness! Consider this your warning…

* * *

_**Bree's POV:**_

I leaned over Jake, and opened the shutter on the plane's window. The sky was streaked with lingering bursts of red and yellow as the sun disappeared over the horizon. It took us a few hours to find a flight, but we finally did it, and the resulting time in the plane was well over 11 hours. We were almost to Seattle, and from there we'd take the "puddle jumper" to Port Angeles.

The 'fasten seatbelts' light blinked on, and the captain's voice came over via the speakers.

"We are beginning our descent, and should arrive at the Seattle-Tacoma airport momentarily. Please fasten your seatbelts, stow any loose luggage, and enjoy the beautiful view."

The plane was pretty quiet, except for the snoring coming from the seat next to me.

"Jake, stop snoring so loudly."

I whispered it into his ear, and he smiled slightly, but I could tell he was still asleep; it looked like he was having pleasant dreams.

It was a little early for normal human sleeping, but I could tell that the time difference had messed with the wolves, and it looked like Jake especially hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

I pulled my legs onto the seat, with my arms crossed over my knees, and my head resting on my arms so that I could watch Jake sleep. When he slept he was different somehow; like all the cares he had in the world just drifted away.

I unwrapped one of my arms from around my legs, and reached out to touch him, but I stopped at the last moment. Touching him might not be a good idea; not yet. Sure we had kissed only half a day ago, but we were just overwhelmed by the emotions of the moment.

Of course my feelings for him haven't changed, but I think the kiss was mostly one-sided. I mean, there's no way that he could possibly feel the same way about me as I do him.

Leaning my head back on the seat, I sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut, but after a few seconds I opened my left eye and peeked over at Jake. Corny I know, but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of him ever since he rescued me.

I smiled, and turned my head to the side to watch him again. As if feeling my gaze, he opened his eyes, and blinked rapidly.

He turned to look at me with bleary eyes, and a confused expression on his face. I giggled.

"Have you been watching me sleep this whole time?" He asked tiredly.

"Yup. Just call me your friendly neighborhood stalker!"

My bright, chipper tone made him narrow his eyes at me before he finally decided to laugh.

"I think you should get a restraining order." I said seriously.

"Nah, I know how to keep a woman in line." He winked obviously at me.

I punched his arm lightly.

"Ow! I'm wounded!"

I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing outright, but he was failing pretty miserably.

"Good. I hope it bruises."

"I guess that's what you get for being chivalrous these days." He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"Don't mention it."

"I mean it. Thank you. A lot. I owe you big time."

"Ooh, I could have a lot of fun with this."

"Don't you dare, Jacob Black!"

"What?" He looked at me innocently.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey…"

"Hey what?"

He leaned in, so I leaned closer. Our faces were only inches apart, and I could feel his hot breath tickle my face.

"Hey, come on you two love birds."

I jumped, and turned around.

"Can't leave 'em alone for 2 seconds." Quil shook his head at Embry.

"Shut up you two." Jacob's face looked flushed with embarrassment. "And don't call us that."

I laughed, and the guys all looked at me.

"You guys argue like an old married couple." I told them, snickering.

"Anyways." Embry broke in. "Everyone else on the plane is getting off, so unless you guys need some time…" He trailed off.

I looked around the gigantic boys crammed into the aisle—which was not an easy task— and saw that everyone _was_ filing out.

"Let's go!" I raised my fist into the air in mock-enthusiasm.

They all stared at me again.

"What? You guys keep looking at me like I have a gigantic zit on my face or something."

Jake laughed behind me, and I looked at him incredulity.

"They just think you're hot." He winked at me again.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the aisle where Quil and Embry were still blocking my way out.

"I'm sure that's it, Jake."

I squeezed past the guys, and Quil retorted:

"Nah, that's _your_ job, Jakey-wakey."

Jake elbowed him in the ribs as he passed, and I fought to keep my laughter in.

I stood grinning in the aisle as Jake moved out of the way of his friends. He looked like he was going to try to pass me, so I stood in the middle of the aisle and spread my arms out.

"Nope, sorry, but you can't pass."

"Oh, really?" He had an evil glint in his eyes, and I suddenly got worried.

"Wait, no, don't!"

But Jake had already grabbed me about the waist, and thrown me over his shoulder firemen style. _**(Page 315 of Twilight, anyone?)**_

"Put me down, put me down!" I tried to say it sternly, but we were both laughing.

Quil and Embry trailed behind us, and I just shrugged at them.

I propped myself up against Jake's back with my elbows, and watched Quil and Embry before I was finally set down on my feet inside the airport terminal.

While I was pulling the bottom of my shirt back over my midriff, I tried to look menacingly at Jake, but I was still fighting a smile, so the effect was less than scary.

"Where we headed?" I asked.

"The exit." Jake laughed, and pointed over my head to the big neon letters that said 'AIRPORT EXIT'.

"Oh." I bowed my head in embarrassment.

I started weaving through the incessant crowd that seemed to always plague airports. Large groups of people were generally not a good thing for me, and I was hungry, or thirsty rather.

I started walking backwards to make sure I didn't lose the guys. They weren't very good at 'weaving', but they were a lot bigger than me, so I cut them a little slack.

My eyes met Jake's and he called out to me.

"Don't run into anyone."

"Nonsense! I've got eyes in the back of my head you know." I teased.

But I did run into someone, or I guess walk backwards into them, and I turned around to apologize.

I looked up at the man I walked into, and stopped dead in my tracks. I know that some people believe that every body has a sort of twin somewhere in the world, you just might never meet them. Well I don't believe in that, but if I did I would've said that this guy was Will's twin.

The dirty blonde hair, the body type, I would've bet even his voice sounded the same. All I could do was stare until I felt Jake behind me.

"Sorry." Jake said to the guy. "She's not feeling well."

The guy nodded. "It's ok."

That shattered me. His voice was exactly the same. If his eyes hadn't been a stunning blue color I would've sworn it was Will in—a very poor—disguise, but I could smell him and I knew that this was just some guy. I didn't know him at all.

Jake pulled on my arm, but I wasn't budging; I could barely move. He wrapped his large, warm arms around my shoulders, and my feet took over for my confused brain.

I was wrapped in my own secure little bubble, and the next thing I knew we were at my house. Blinking a few times, I looked around. It was only Jake and I; I guess Quil and Embry had gone home.

"Bree? The key to the door?"

"What? Oh."

I went to the window by the door, and ran my fingers under the frame until I felt the hidden key.

I unlocked the door in a daze, and walked inside; Jacob followed. He was saying something, but I couldn't make it out; I focused just on hearing him.

"Are you ok? You haven't said anything since you ran into that guy at the airport."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great."

He didn't look convinced.

"Listen, you look like you need some time to think. I understand, but I'm gonna sit out here at your kitchen table in case you need me, ok?"

I nodded as I drifted to my room, turned on the light, and shut the door.

--

It only took me about 5 minutes to realize that any kind of logical, critical thinking wasn't going to happen. My head was spinning with all kinds of emotions, faces, scents, etc. My mind was reeling with the confusion, and pain of seeing the man who reminded me of Will.

It wasn't so much that I missed him, it was the fact that he was my only friend in Volterra, and he had patiently helped me through the tough, 'Jake' times I had when I first arrived. He was something familiar. Will was associated with friendship, comfort, and a brotherly type of love. Jake was associated with confusing feelings, conflicting 'families', and pain. But Jake was also very strongly associated with romantic type love.

"Urgh!" I ruffled my hair angrily as if I could push out all my thoughts with the friction of my hands.

I decided I wanted to see Jake, and see if he wanted to talk. I just needed to talk through everything; lay it all on the line; wear my heart on my sleeve.

Opening my bedroom door never seemed so hard; for a moment I just stared at the doorknob. Finally I scrounged up some courage, and opened the door.

Jake was still sitting at the kitchen table, but he was slouched over with his head on the table, and he was snoring up a storm! I'm surprised Billy ever gets any sleep! And he's sleeping _again_? He slept most of the plane ride back. I don't really remember my human sleeping patterns, but surely they aren't supposed to sleep this much.

He looked so peaceful though, and I couldn't wake him up just so I would have someone to talk to.

I suddenly remembered my earlier revelation about hunting. _Oh yeah_, I was thirsty! Hunting seemed like a good option; safe, and familiar without being painful.

With that thought in mind I crept silently through the kitchen, and opened the front door. It was like running away when the babysitter isn't looking.

The forest was exhilarating and refreshing after being in the stuffy plane for so many hours with only humans and teenage werewolves for company. It was familiar, like a comforting pair of arms that wrap around you when you're feeling down. It knew my moods, and it had just the right medicine.

I came to one of my favorite hunting spots, but it was also one I tried not to use often; it was used only for special occasions.

Human girls have chocolate for comfort food; my comfort food is deer. There's a certain innocence, and freedom about them that calms me when I need it most.

I bent down in a low crouch, and made my way around the clearing they were grazing in. Avoiding the sentry on duty, I made my way to a deer which had somehow hurt one of its rear legs, and as a result it was partially lame.

Catching the doe was easy, and once the other deer spotted me they scattered. The deer struggled in my strong grip, and I soon put it out of its misery by breaking the slender neck.

I bent over it, and began to feed on the rich, sweet blood that sustained my half-life.

Noticing I was being unusually messy, I pulled back for a minute to regain some kind of control. That was a huge mistake. I had never before stopped mid-feeding, and I realized why you shouldn't ever do it. I glanced over the deer, and my eyes were caught by its face. The eyes were clouding over with the sure sign of death, but there was an unsaid accusation in them that stopped me cold.

With a cry of disgust I pushed the carcass away from me. Noticing the blood that had smeared all over my body made me cringe. It was a bright red sign that confirmed my guilt. It clearly showed the monster in me, the monster I couldn't restrain.

I began sobbing uncontrollably. The last few weeks came crashing down on me, and the emotions mixing together made me nauseous.

I clutched instinctively at my sides as if I was literally falling apart at the seams. I didn't notice there was someone else in the clearing until they came directly into my line of sight.

"Bree?"

I looked up into Jacob's face, and he looked as if he was suffering from the same pain as I was.

Seeing his face brought on another round of hysteria, and I felt myself being pulled into his warm arms.

He could tell I wasn't going to calm down any time soon, so he scooped me up, and ran back to my cabin with me still sobbing in his arms.

Once at my house he sat on the bed with me cradled in his arms. Gently rocking me, and trying to soothe me while I sobbed in his arms; both of us drenched in the deer's blood.

* * *

Ah, don't kill me! I promise some Jacob POV time next chapter! Oh, and I tried to be accurate about the whole Italy to Seattle time zones and flight times, but I couldn't get my math-challenged brain to wrap around all the concepts, so that's why it might seem weird/impossible to someone. R&R you know the drill. Give in to peer pressure and press the little purple review button!


	12. Take My Pain Away

**A/N:** Ok, so this chapter would've been out sooner, but Jake didn't want me to write him, so blame it on him.

* * *

_**Jacob's POV:**_

She hadn't gotten better. She had gotten worse. After the initial crying phase—which lasted through the whole night—she laid in my arms like a statue. She didn't shed any more tears, she didn't talk, she didn't move. It was like she had died on the inside. Her eyes were wide, and glassy as if she had been frozen in that position.

A few hours after the sun had risen I laid Bree gently on the bed where she turned on her side, and continued to have the same blank look as before.

I had been pacing in the kitchen for who knows how long. Thinking of a plan was a lot harder than I thought it would be. She needed to be seen by someone. There had to be someone who could help her, right? Maybe…no, they had given her to the Volturi in the first place, so they wouldn't want to help her.

I peeked in Bree's room, and she started whimpering. Then she cringed, and pulled herself into the fetal position.

Ok, this can't go on. Even if it _is_ a long shot I'll have to chance it. I don't know how, or why exactly, but she's in pain, and if I can stop it I will.

--

I knocked on the Cullen's front door with Bree in my arms; she was trembling slightly.

"Jacob?" Carlisle answered the door.

"Please help her, I don't know what's wrong!" I pleaded.

"Come in."

He held open the door, and I walked into the house.

"Follow me."

We walked into a living area, and Carlisle pointed to a couch. I gingerly set Bree down.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

I could tell he was in full doctor mode as he checked Bree over, so I felt safe telling him the whole story: the rescue, the guy she saw at the airport, and then the hunting episode she had.

After I had finished telling the story, Carlisle had completed his exam, and he looked at me seriously.

"In a human this would most likely be her body's way of coping with an immense amount of stress."

"Like going into shock?"

"Yes. But I've never seen it happen to a vampire before, and I'm not sure exactly how to cure it. It might not even be treatable."

I stared at him as his words sank in.

"Not…treatable?" My chest heaved, and even breathing was an effort. "Is there anything you can try?"

"Edward, or even Jasper might be able to detect something I cannot."

I thought about it for a split-second before nodding my head.

Suddenly both of the vamps we were just talking about were in the room. Jasper walked forward first, and disregarding me he bent down to put a hand to Bree's arm briefly.

"Her moods are changing so rapidly that I can't read them properly. It's as if she's not sure what to feel, and so she's going with every emotion at once. It's overwhelming to me, so I can't imagine what it's like for her. Excuse me."

The usually brooding blonde swept out the room inhumanly fast as Edward took his turn by Bree's side.

He put his hand on Bree's forehead, and closed his eyes in concentration. A confused expression came over his face before he released her, and opened his eyes again.

"I can't get anything from her mind."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like her mind is on a different…frequency, if you will. The only time that I have not been able to hear a person's thoughts, that person just had a blank space where their mind should have been, but with Bree it's like I know the mind is there, and I should be able to hear it, but I can't break through the barriers. All I hear is static, like something is interfering with our connection."

"So this has never happened before?"

"No."

"Ok, so what you all are saying is that she has some sickness, or something, but none of you know what it is, or how to treat it?"

"If we only had some sort of clue, then we would be able to figure something out, but we are going on no evidence here Jacob."

"But you're a doctor! Shouldn't you have _some_ idea of what's causing this?"

"In all my years I have never seen anything like this, at least not in a vampire."

"But you've seen it in humans? What do you do to treat it?"

"There is no universal cure for this kind of shock. It is possible that Bree could 'snap out of it' at any given moment, or she might never recover. Time will tell if her wounds are too deep to heal."

"Is there anything else that we can do for her?"

"Give her as much of your time as you can spare. Talk to her, comfort her, let you know you still care for her. You alone may be the key to her mind's restoration."

"Thanks for the help. I guess I'll take Bree back home now."

The vamp doctor handed me a card.

"This is my personal cell phone number, if you have any questions or concerns, you can call me at any time."

I nodded.

"I better get going. I'll let you know when she gets better."

I scooped Bree up in my arms, and once out of the repulsive smelling house I ran with her the entire way home.

--

A week passed, and the only change was that she now lay on her bed with her eyes closed, as if she was resting.

I stayed with her the whole time. Sleeping when I dared to grab it, and eating when I knew I should.

The pack thought I was crazy, and that this was my chance to 'break away from her' and 'forget my infatuation'. I still don't think anybody _gets_ us as a couple.

Of course we are pretty non-traditional. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would imprint on a _vampire_! Everything I am should be screaming at me to run away, to kill, to bite, but looking at her, and taking care of her this week has made me want her more than ever. The only thing I want to do to her is hold her, love her, cherish her, forever.

I laid down on the bed by her, and gathered her into my arms, taking in the scent that told me who—and what—I loved; the scent that belonged to only her.

"Please wake up, Bree." I stroked her cheek softly. "Knowing what I know now, knowing that I love you, is all that's keeping me going; _you_ are keeping me going. You are all I want in this life, so please don't leave me alone. I couldn't bear it."

And so I started doing something I hadn't done in a long time: tears fell from my eyes and splattered on Bree's face.

I don't know how long we lay there intertwined together, but after a while my tears started drying up, and I thought I felt Bree stir in my arms, so I pulled back to look at her face.

Her eyelids fluttered a few times before her eyes opened. They were the golden eyes I had come to know and love, and they were like a beautiful sunrise after being asleep for days.

"J-Jake?" She croaked out.

"I'm here honey, I'm here, and I'll never, ever leave you. I love you."

"I love you too." And she snuggled deeper into my warm chest.

* * *

Aw! So not as long as my most recent chapters I know, but it was full of some nice warm fluffiness at least, right? Well since it was short you can be expecting another update soon, so check your e-mail boxes often! Something that might stop me from updating would be if people don't review though, so move your little cursor over to the purple box and click review! If you do I will love you forever!


	13. Blissful Awakening

_**Bree's POV:**_

Not long after I had woken up, Jake had fallen fast asleep. His snoring was probably loud enough to wake all the animals in the forest. I had already tried to slide out of his arms a couple times, but it just made him hold on tighter. Good thing I didn't have to breathe either, because he would've squished me to death by now.

"Jake." I put my icy lips to his ear. "I really, _really_ need a shower."

He finally relinquished his grasp slightly, and I managed to squeeze through what tiny space I had.

I slipped into the bathroom, and turned the water on full blast.

My clothes were disgusting. The dried blood made the fabric stick to my skin, so I had to peel it off in strips. I checked myself for any physical injuries, but my skin was unblemished except for the scars I would always carry from my newborn days.

I sighed in contentment as I stepped into the shower, and the water started to work its magic. I scrubbed my skin several times to get all the dried blood off, and I washed my hair. As soon as I was sure I smelled only of my strawberry shampoo and body wash, I turned the water off and climbed out.

I ran the towel through my hair before I wrapped it around myself. I forgot to bring clean clothes with me, so I would have to go back through my room to grab some. My hand was litterally turning the knob as someone knocked on the door.

"Bree?" Jake said uncertainly as I opened the door.

"Uh, yeah. Were you expecting someone else? I _do_ live here you know."

"No, but I woke up and you were gone, so…" He trailed off.

"I was kind of covered in blood, and it felt really nasty, so I jumped in the shower right quick."

"Er, yeah, I can see that." He blushed, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"What, you've never seen a towel before?" I joked.

He stood there nervously, still staring at the floor.

"Well since you're going to act all embarrassed I have something you can do while I change."

He glanced up at me quickly.

"Oh get a grip, Jake." I rolled my eyes. "You act like you've never seen a girl before. I'll be out in a minute, but could you grab the bedding and take it outside? I'm gonna get dressed then I'll meet you outside."

"What are we doing with it?" He looked confused.

"We're burning it, silly. Do you think I want to keep these things covered in blood in my house? No thank you. It would be too much hassle to try and clean them, plus I could probably still smell it anyways."

"Ok. I'll meet you outside in a few."

He grabbed the offensive bedclothes, and shut my bedroom door behind him.

I dressed quickly in some older, but still form-fitting, sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt before grabbing my clothes from the bathroom, the lighter from the kitchen, and heading out the door.

Jake was behind the house, and he had already dumped the sheets in a pile on the ground. I added my clothes, and held the lighter to the heap of bloody fabric. The small flames started to catch, and soon the mess of blood covered things was ablaze.

Jake put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into his side, and put my arm around his waist.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Jake." I looked up at him.

"Of course I would take care of you!" He said incredulously.

"I know. That's what amazes me so much. So many other people have lied to me, broken promises, but you're always there, even when I don't want you." I teased.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." He feigned pain. "I think my heart is broken."

"Really? Your heart sounds fine from here. Maybe I need to get my hearing checked…"

"Well I know one thing that might make it better…"

"What?" I played the ignorance card. "A cake? Maybe some cookies or something?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

"Ok, I can do that."

We were both smiling as he leaned down, and I stood on my tiptoes.

Our faces were inches away when Jake's cell phone rang. We both jumped and I took a step backwards as he flipped the phone open.

"What?" He snarled.

I pressed my lips tightly together to keep from laughing out loud at the poor person who had unwittingly called him.

"What? Oh, yeah, she woke up a few hours ago."

I looked at Jake with a puzzled expression on my face. _Who was calling him and asking him about __me__?_

"Bring her over to the house as soon as possible." I heard…_Carlisle_?! Why was he calling Jake on the phone and asking about me?

"Ok, we'll be there in a little while." Jake said before closing his phone and looking at me.

I had put one hand on my hip, and was pointing at him with the other.

"Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do."

He stared at me for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

_What was he laughing at?!_

"Listen mister, I want to know why Carlisle was calling you on the phone and asking about me!"

Jake was still doubled over with laughter, and I was furious that he wasn't taking me seriously.

"Jacob!" I said sharply.

He looked up at me, and saw that smoke was practically coming out of my nose because of how angry I was.

"Sorry." He said, sobering up a little. "It was just so funny to see you, who's this big," he held up his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "standing and pointing at me like that."

I walked closer to him and poked him in the chest.

"What's-so-funny-about-my-size?" I asked him through gritted teeth. He was losing points pretty quick here.

"Well because you're so little." He said, still trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm only little when I stand next to you. I can't help it that you're freakishly tall."

"I am _not_ freakishly tall."

"Ok, then I'm not little."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

"Ok, you're not little." He finally admitted.

"You're still freakishly tall though."

"Hey!"

I snickered at him. "Anyways, Carlisle?"

"Well when you were…sick I got really worried that you weren't getting better."

I softened at his remark, _he was worried_? Ok, that gained him some points back…

"I brought you over to 'Doctor Fang's' house, but he couldn't help you, so I brought you back to your house and waited."

"You were with me the whole time?"

"It was a long week."

"So Carlisle wants to do what, another check-up?"

"Maybe he wants to experiment on you. He said he'd never seen anything like it before."

"Uh, I don't really want to be experimented on." I made a face.

"I was kidding, Bree. Do you think I would let him do some weird experiment on you?"

"I don't know…would you really stop him?" I looked at him uncertainly.

Jake looked like I had hit him with a bolt of lightning.

"Of course I would stop him! You have enough problems without being experimented on."

"That's the truth…wait, what problems are _you_ talking about?"

"Well there's the fact that you're a vampire, and your boyfriend is a werewolf."

"My boyfriend, huh?"

"Well yeah…" He blushed.

I bit my lip. Of course I was deeply, madly in love with him. I needed him like a heroin addict needs a fix, but…boyfriend? My entire being cringed at the word. I wasn't sure if I could let anyone in like that again…

Jake rushed to cover the awkward silence. "We don't have to go to _their_ house if you don't want to."

I was glad for a change of subject. "No, I think going to the house is exactly what I need."

--

A few minutes later, we knocked on the front door of the Cullen mansion, and Carlisle answered the door.

"Come in, come in. I've been waiting for you both." He smiled.

"We had some clean-up to do around the cabin before we came over."

"Well I'm glad to see you're looking much better, compared to the last time I saw you."

I nodded, and all 3 of us went into one of the many living rooms the house held.

Edward and Jasper were already waiting for us; Edward was sitting on one of the couches, and Jasper was leaning against the mantle of a fireplace, with his back to us.

Carlisle sat on the couch next to Edward, and Jake and I claimed a sofa facing theirs.

"Why don't you start, Bree? What exactly happened?" Carlisle prompted.

"It started with the guy I saw at the airport."

"Jacob told us the whole story." Carlisle said, nodding.

"Ok, well at first it was just a weird feeling. Sort of like déjà vu, but I still remembered who the person was and everything.

I was sort of in a daze after that, until Jake told me that he needed the key into the cabin. Jake sat in the kitchen at the table, while I sat in my room trying to sort things out in my head.

I couldn't think straight though, so I decided to go hunting, but when I took the life of that deer…something just snapped. I can't really explain it, but it was like I had split in 2. It wasn't physically painful, but it was emotionally draining, to the extreme. I was neither here nor there, I just _existed_.

It was…unbearable. I thought it would never get better…but then I heard a voice, and it told me what I needed to hear." I flashed Jake a quick smile, and moved my hand until it was gripping his.

"His words were what pulled me back. I can't tell you exactly where I was, but I know that I never want to go back again."

Carlisle looked deep in thought for a moment, and then he finally spoke.

"Keep in mind that since this is such an unusual case I only have theories, and the only conclusion I can come to is that your mind was protecting itself, Bree. I have already told Jacob this, but it seems like you went into a sort of shock. I have never seen it happen to a vampire before, but stranger things have happened." The blonde doctor smiled at me.

"Is there anything else you wanted while we're here?" Jake asked.

"Actually, I was curious to see if Bree was still immune to Edward's gift, and what readings Jasper was getting." Carlisle turned to his sons.

"Her emotions are still jumbled," Jasper said. "But it isn't as overwhelming as before."

We all looked at Edward at the same time; he had a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"I can't get a clear reading." He said, obviously miffed. "I get glimpses, phrases, but nothing too long or descriptive. It's as if her mind has put up shields that are guarding her against me, but I had no idea such a thing was possible."

"So basically I'm still not completely cured?" I asked, slightly forlorn.

"We don't know that for sure." Carlisle said. "Do you have a…power, Bree? Like Edward's telepathy, or Jasper's sensitivities to emotions?"

"I didn't use to be able to do anything, but over the past year I think I've been able to hear people's thoughts. Not exactly like Edward. It's more like someone is saying a sentence in my ear that doesn't fit in with the current conversation. But it's only happened once or twice, so I don't know if that means anything. Maybe it was just a fluke?"

"Maybe," Edward said. "But it seems to me like you have _some_ sort of ability. Perhaps it is in a transition period, and your power hasn't quite decided on what it wants to completely manifest as."

"There's no definitive pattern for how your power will or will not develop. My family's powers have all been fully matured at the time of their first day as a newborn, but that's not to say that yours should have been." Carlisle pointed out.

"Do you think it's something to be worried about? Is there anything we can do? Or should do?"

"I think the only thing you need to do is take it easy for a while. Your body has recently been stressed to the point of breaking, and it needs time to recover. We can worry about 'powers' at a later point."

"Thanks, Doc." I sighed.

"Be sure to call me if you have questions, or if anything happens we need to know about."

"And we'll _want_ to know about it." Edward added.

I nodded, then got to my feet, and Jake did the same beside me.

"Thanks again for all the help." I said to everyone.

"We're just glad you're feeling better, Bree. And we're glad you have someone to take care of you." Carlisle smiled.

I smiled, and nodded in earnest agreement.

Jake and I finally made it out the door, and we were back to the cabin in record time.

"So…what should we do now?" I asked when we were standing in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've been here for a week, right? So you haven't seen your dad, or been with the pack for at least that long. I can't be so important that you ditch everyone else, Jake."

"You are _very_ important. But it's true that I haven't been home in a while…"

"I think you should go home, and be with your dad and friends for a while. I promise I won't die, or go into a coma or anything while you're gone."

Jake laughed. "It would be _just_ our luck for you to go into a coma." He shook his head.

I smiled, and gave him a quick hug before I—gently—pushed him out the door.

"I'll be back later!" He called as he ran through the forest to his house.

Sighing, I leaned against the still open door. It hurt me to see him go, but I knew he had to leave for at least _some_ amount of time. He would be back later though, and I would be waiting. So I closed the door, and sat on my couch. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and peered out into the encroaching darkness; waiting for my wolf to return home.

* * *

It's over! Did you like it? Hate it? I don't care, just tell me! I get the alerts in my e-mail inbox telling me that you guys are putting story alerts on this story, and I love 'em, but does it really take that much more effort to put a little review in as well? It doesn't have to be long, just longer than "good job" preferably. Tell me if you think it sucks, tell me if you love it, or anything in between! I look forward to all the reviews I _should_ be getting now!


	14. The Start Of It All

_**Jacob's POV:**_

I knocked on the door of the cabin. My hair was still damp from the shower I grabbed while I was at home, and I ran my hand through it anxiously.

The pack had always been less than enthusiastic about my imprinting on Bree, but it's not like I had a say in it really. Of course I wouldn't give her up for anything now that I had her, and knew what it was like to lose her. But I could tell my dad and the pack were all angry that I was still seeing Bree, and that I was going over to her house today.

My thoughts were interrupted when Bree opened the door. She raised her gaze until her eyes locked with mine. I smiled at her, and she let out a breath of air before smiling slightly at me.

"Hey." She sighed.

"Hey yourself, you ok?"

"Yeah, I just missed you."

"I missed you too. A lot."

She held out her hand in front of her, and I took it with a small smile. I closed the door behind me as Bree led me over to the only couch in the small living room.

"Sit." She said firmly, pointing to the sofa.

"Yes ma'am!" I said saluting her with my right hand.

She rolled her eyes at me before releasing my hand and walking over to a TV that was sitting on a small entertainment center.

"You don't mind if we watch a movie, do you?" She asked making sure it was ok with me.

"Nope, not at all." I smiled. "What are we watching?"

"It's something Emmett recommended. I think it's about zombies or something."

"Zombies?"

She shrugged. "He said it was really good, but he was kind of laughing while he said it, so I'm not sure exactly what that means…It probably means that there's lots of blood and gore, or it's really corny. Maybe it's _actually_ scary, but I doubt it."

"I'll protect you if it gets too scary."

Bree laughed at my gallant remark.

"I'll hold you to that."

She grabbed a remote that was sitting next to the TV, and then came to sit next to me. I took her cold hand in mine when she got situated, and she leaned her head against my arm as the movie started.

It was a typical zombie movie: lots of fake blood and gore, people getting eaten, the usual. I snorted when one guy had his brain snatched out of his cranium by a zombie.

"What?" Bree asked, still watching the movie.

"Come on! This is so fake!" I laughed again.

"It seems realistic enough to me." She scrunched up her face.

I was still thinking of what to say to that when the only non-zombie left in the movie, the heroine, got brutally ravaged by the zombie that used to be her boyfriend. It was totally unexpected, and Bree gave a little yelp beside me.

She buried her head under my arm, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her consolingly.

A few minutes later the credits started rolling, and I sighed.

"Yes, it's finally over." I breathed in relief. "That was probably the worst movie I've ever seen."

I looked down at Bree when she didn't respond. She was still firmly pressed into the side of my body under my left arm.

"Honey, it's over." I stroked her hair.

"It is?" She blinked rapidly, and raised her head up.

Her hair was sticking up in weird places, and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"Nothing." I chuckled. "Your hair just got a little messed up when you were hiding from the movie."

"I wasn't hiding, I just didn't want to watch it anymore." She said miffed. "You're really hot, you know that?"

I was smoothing her hair down when she said the last thing, and my hand stopped its motion. She realized how it sounded when I stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh Jacob Black you know I didn't mean it like that!" She stuck out her tongue in a very Bree way.

"So you're saying you don't find me attractive?" This was much better entertainment than that dumb movie.

"I never said that, and I never will." She said shaking her head. "You know I meant temperature wise!"

"Sure sure." I grinned at her.

"Anyways, as I was saying, you are really _warm_." She said the last word emphatically.

"It's the wolf. I run at a toasty 108.9 these days." It came out a little smug.

"Cool!" She slowly raised her index finger, and poked my upper arm. "Do I like, freeze you if I get too close?" She asked, and pulled her hand away from me.

"Nope. I could stand outside in a snowstorm bare-chested and not get cold."

"Really? That's handy."

"It's especially nice for when I have a freezing cold, curious little vampire poking me."

"Are you talking about my demeanor, or the fact that I'm dead?" She tried to look angry while holding back a smile.

"No comment." I said, and I winked at her.

"Jake!" Her jaw dropped in fake astonishment, and she pushed me back onto the couch, holding my shoulders down.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Not fair!"

She smiled. "All's fair in love and war."

"Love, huh?"

"You know what I mean!" She said, faintly exasperated.

"I _do_ know what you mean."

I gently pressed her shoulders in a down motion, and she got the hint to bend her elbows so she would be closer to me. She smelled so good, and I rubbed my nose against hers in an Eskimo type kiss.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

The noise startled me, and I looked around for the offensive noise. Bree laughed at my expression, and kissed me lightly on the nose before hopping off the couch and striding over to the kitchen.

I groaned audibly. _So close! Stupid little buzz thing!_

Bree heard my vexation, and giggled a little. "It's the oven silly, don't get so wound up!"

"Who's wound up?" I muttered as I got up from the couch and walked over to where Bree was standing.

"That looks and smells _amazing_." I said as my mouth watered at the fresh, warm pizza Bree had taken out of the oven.

"It does?" She asked, relieved. "I'm so glad! I used to cook when I was human, but there isn't really a need for it when you're a vampire." She laughed.

Bree pointed to an over head cabinet, and I grabbed a plate from inside while she was looking at the pizza with a pizza cutter in hand.

"Uh, are you going to cut that, or just stare at it while I stand here and starve?"

"What?" She looked at me, and then comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh, I was lost in thought there for a moment."

Bree gripped the pizza cutter firmly, and rolled it through the pizza with expert movements. Soon it was cut into exactly equal slices of steamy perfection.

"You could be a professional pizza cutter." I teased.

"Ew, I don't think so."

"What do you mean 'ew'?"

"I mean this smells so disgusting to me, and I've only had it out of the oven for 5 minutes. There's no way I could do this for hours and hours."

"This smells bad to you? Really?"

"Yes. I can't even believe you're going to eat it! Are you sure it's edible? Because I'm not too sure of my cooking skills anymore."

"It smells delicious, and I'm going to eat every last bit of it."

She smiled at me in appreciation, and I slid a few slices of the pizza onto my plate before sitting down at the tiny kitchen table.

I took a slice in my hands, and lifted it up to my mouth, taking a huge chunk out of it. Bree just stared at me while I chewed it, and I finally swallowed.

"It tastes even better then it smells." I commented, and smiled warmly at her.

We sat there for a few more minutes while I ate and Bree watched. She seemed to enjoy watching me eat, and I ate with exaggerated slowness when I caught her gaze.

"So this smells really unappetizing to you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just want to stomp on it and throw it out in the trash."

"Wow, you really hate it that much?"

"It's like having a rat in the house. You _could_ eat it if you really needed to, but you wouldn't enjoy it, and it wouldn't be pleasant for either of you. I can't digest human food anymore, so if I eat it, it has to come back sooner or later."

"That sucks." I said sympathetically.

"Not really. Like I said, it smells really bad to me now, so I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything. I can't believe I used to eat that stuff." She scrunched up her face as if she had smelled something foul. "But I'm glad someone thinks it's good to eat. It's nice to do something normal and human once in a while."

I nodded because my mouth was full from more of the pizza. I slowly worked my way through most of the pizza while Bree sat across from me at the table, drumming her fingers silently on the wood, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I asked between bites.

"Oh, just doing some assessments."

"Of what?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

"Ok." I said, feeling confused, and a little worried. Her tone was different, colder, less loving than her usual voice.

She stopped tapping her fingers on the table, and then she stood up and walked over to one of the tiny windows. Bree wrapped her arms around herself, and my instincts were telling me something was wrong, so I put down my food, and wiped the grease on my hands on a napkin.

"Jake?" She said slowly.

"Yeah?" I said unsure. This wasn't good.

"I don't think we should see each other any more. Ever." She turned to look at me, and her eyes were distant.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I love you, and you love me. Today was great! We had fun, and there's no reason why we should stop."

"Stop it." She said firmly. "You don't really love me. I'm just something new, something fun and different, but you don't really love me."

I started to protest vehemently, but she raised a hand.

"Please, let me finish." She asked, and she seemed a little more herself, so I listened. "Look at us" She gestured with a hand. "A werewolf and a vampire. Everyone knows it would never last."

"Is this about the pack? My dad? The Cullens?" I interrupted. "They don't matter. They don't understand _us_!"

"I think they understand us better than you think."

"Why? Why are you saying all of this?"

"Because I can't live like this any more! It hurts!" She sniffed, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"When I was first made, and fighting with all the other newborns, I fell in love. A weird place to find a guy I know, but it just happened. Nick was very down-to-earth as far as vampires go, and we really hit it off.

"Not too long after he joined the group, we got into a fight with another coven's newborns, and he didn't make it." More tears trickled down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. I wanted to grab her and hold her until she realized I _did_ want her. That I wanted her forever, however long that was.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can't let someone in like that again. I won't. You'll forget about me soon enough. I'm going to leave town soon, and you're mostly human, so your memories will fade, in time. You'll find a cute girl who adores you, and you'll grow old together." She flashed me a sad smile. "I'll go on living my life alone, like I always have. Maybe I'll go back to Volterra, they treated me ok there…"

She looked reminiscent for a moment, and I seized the opportunity.

"You're not going anywhere." I said with conviction. "I love you! Why can't you understand that? I want to spend forever with you! I rescued you from Volterra because I wasn't going to give you up that easily! Why are you giving up on me? Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did! Don't even say that! I'll always love you, in a way. But you deserve much more than I could ever give you. I'm not whole any more! I don't know if I ever was, but I most certainly am not now. I have been broken, shattered so many times, and I don't think I can heal any more. Just start your life over, without me."

"I can't do that. I have you now, and I know what it's like to lose you. I'm not going to let you run away."

"Listen to me! I've always been on my own. I have always had to protect myself, and I have _not_ been doing a good job lately. There's no mystical, magical power binding you indefinitely to me, and I can't live through the pain again. I've never seen the good side of love, all I've seen is the pain, and destruction it brings along with it.

Every person I've ever loved has died because of me! My family died because I started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Yeah I didn't know my new 'friends' were vampires, but that didn't stop them from draining my parents. Nick died because he was trying to protect me, which made the defense he had against his attackers weak.

I was looking into his eyes as the vamp ripped off his head, and started to work on his limbs. I was too far away, I couldn't get to him in time. I tried to, but there were lots of others in my way, and I got this as a result."

Bree pulled her shirt back from her right shoulder, and I saw a feathered design on the skin where her neck met her shoulder. It took me a second to realize what the marks were. I hissed through my teeth when I thought of what her own kind had done to her.

"Our venom is the only thing that leaves a mark." She laughed once without humor. "A physical mark that is."

"I knew the moment that they tossed his dismembered body into the fire. I _felt_ it. I felt _him_. He was in agony, but I couldn't help him."

The tears were flowing freely now as she continued with her real-life horror story.

"That was when it really hit me. I hadn't been thinking of it much until that point, but that was when I fully understood what my new life was. I had been turned into a savage, blood-seeking, murderer. There's no cure for what I am, but I have learned to live with my life as it is now. We're supposed to be volatile, secretive creatures. We're not meant to live side-by-side with humans, and we're especially not supposed to get near wolves unless we're about to kill them."

She looked at me with a grim smile, and I found my voice again.

"Who says you have to do everything like all the other vamps? You're already living off of animals instead of humans, and that's something not all vamps do. Why can't you be different? Why can't you _try_? For me?"

"I can't." She shook her head, and tears splattered the floor. "I'm sorry. Please leave."

Bree opened the door wide so that I could leave.

"No, I'm not leaving you here."

"Please, Jacob." She closed her eyes, and I knew she was in pain, but she would never admit that this was hurting her as much as it was hurting me.

I made an uncertain move towards her, and she flinched back.

She opened her eyes, and her blank gaze met mine. For a moment I felt like I could see into her very soul, into the deepest, darkest depths.

Then something changed in her, and I saw it the second it happened. She started to sway where she stood, and then she fell sideways.

She started screaming and her hands flew to her head, holding her temples. I could tell she was in pain, but I had no idea what was causing it. Again. This seemed to be happening a lot, but I would have to think about it later.

I sat on the floor of her cabin, and held her as she kept screaming. I prayed for the moment when she would stop.

* * *

Mwhuahahaha! Cliffie! I am going to hold the next chapter hostage until you guys review, so move your little fannies over to the purple button and click it!


	15. Theories And Explanations

_**Bree's POV:**_

The pain stopped as abruptly as it had come, and I lay panting on the floor in Jacob's arms.

"Bree, honey please be ok."

"I'm ok, Jake." I answered, even though I wasn't sure if I _was_ ok yet.

"I'm pretty sure you're _not_ ok. You just started screaming and fell to the floor. That's not what I would call normal behavior."

A brief image flashed in my mind, and like a slow-motion scene from a movie I saw Alice, Edward, and Carlisle running through the forest, towards the cabin.

"Jake, I feel really weird, and…confused."

"You and me both. What is going _on_?!"

We sat in silence for a moment, and then the three Cullens that flashed in my mind earlier were standing on the porch, looking back and forth at Jake, who was sitting on the floor, and then me who was sort of draped over his lap.

"Does someone want to explain to us what happened?" Edward asked.

I started to get to my feet, and Jacob helped me up. He stood by my side, holding my hand, and letting me lean against him since I was still feeling slightly off-kilter.

"We'd like to know what happened too. Bree just started screaming, and she started to sway, so I caught her before she fell to the floor." Jake glanced at me, and squeezed my hand briefly.

All three pairs of vegetarian vampire eyes turned to me. That was creepy.

"Bree, how do you feel right now?" Carlisle asked sincerely.

"Wobbly."

Alice stepped forward, and she stepped so close I had to look down at her.

"I couldn't see your future because of _him_." She narrowed her eyes at Jacob for a second before turning back to me. "But we heard the screaming, so we ran over here."

"I was that loud?" I frowned as that probably wasn't good thing. If a human was hiking through the forest, or just driving with their windows down, they might've heard a disembodied voice screaming in the woods. Of course, it's not like people are always hiking through the woods here, but you never know.

Alice nodded and put a hand on my arm sympathetically, and I jumped back from her as a shock went through my body at her touch.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes…" She looked at her hand, then at Edward. "Are you getting anything from her?"

Edward shook his head, but advanced towards me a step, and I jerked backwards, not wanting him to get close enough to shock me like Alice did.

Of course since I was still feeling weird the fast motion made me unsteady, and I stumbled to the side. Jacob still had my hand, and since he was closer he caught me first, but Edward was faster, and, as a reflex, his hand shot out to catch me.

I yelped as his fingers sent the same shock through me that I just gotten from Alice.

"I think we should stop touching Bree." Carlisle said as Jacob pulled me back upright, and to his side again.

Jake looked at me sadly, and started to pull away, but I kept his hand firmly.

"It's only the vamps that are doing it to me, not you. And I think that is a very good idea, Carlisle."

_But what could be causing this…?_

_Why can I still not read her mind, even with skin contact…?_

_Why is she getting shocked by us…?_

_I wonder if it's the imprinting that's causing her to not be shocked by me…_

I looked around, but no one was talking.

"Uh, guys?" I said in a small voice. "I'm not quite sure what's happening, but I think I'm hearing all of your thoughts."

They all looked at me.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and-"

"19,293.299031." I answered before Edward could finish his sentence out loud.

_I think this is really weird, but kind of cool. Oh, and you look really hot._

I turned to Jacob, and raised my eyebrows. He was smiling while he shrugged, and I laughed.

"And you've never been able to hear anyone's thoughts before?" Edward asked.

"Well I've heard snippets before, but only a couple times."

"Have you ever…had a vision before?" Carlisle speculated.

I glanced at Jake quickly before answering the vampire doctor. "Maybe once."

"I'm only conjecturing here, but could I try something Bree?"

"What would that something _be_ exactly?"

"Could I briefly touch your palm? It's just that I'm wondering if my physical touch would have the same effect on you as Alice and Edward's did."

"I guess that would be ok, but I'm not crazy about it, just so you know."

The young, blonde vampire doctor stepped forward, and Jake tightened his grip on my left hand while I held out my right. I braced myself for the shock, but when Carlisle touched me nothing happened.

Extremely perplexed I looked up into his eyes.

"Hmm. As I thought it would be."

I tried to read his thoughts to figure out what he was thinking, but I couldn't separate his brain from the cacophony of all the other minds.

"How do you stand it?" I asked Edward. "All the voices are maddening!"

"I learned to control it, but it took time. A _lot_ of time."

Carlisle seemed deep in thought, but after a moment he turned to me again.

"I can't be sure of course, but I think what is happening is that you're acting as a sort of vampire 'power' conduit. I can only assume that, when you touch another vampire who has a 'power', a portion of their ability is transferred to you, and you can then mimic it."

"It must last a long time or something, because I hadn't been near either Edward or Alice when I had the vision, or heard someone's thoughts."

"I can't begin to pretend to know all about it, but I think the details will start to surface without our assistance. And now we know what it is that has been ailing you, at least in part."

"So basically until we know more I shouldn't go around touching other vampires' skin or anything? I mean, not that I do that as a pastime anyways."

"I would advise against it."

"You have to admit it _is_ tempting to use her to collect all the special powers that vampires might have." Edward said.

"An idea the Volturi would snatch as soon as it was made known to them." Carlisle pointed out.

"And it's not exactly inconspicuous is it? I would have to touch their skin, and then we would both get a physical shock. Plus we have no idea how long I have the power for."

"As much as I love this whole bonding session we've got going on, I think we really should get back to the house." Alice said, finally speaking after being silent for so long.

"Excellent idea." Carlisle said smoothly. "We'll just get out of your way. I'm sure you have a lot of things to work out that would be easier with us gone." He smiled.

The three Cullens filed outside and, once they were all on the porch, Carlisle said one last thing to me:

"If you need anything, or start to feel ill again, don't hesitate to call."

I nodded, and he replied with a warm smile.

"You will be fine, Bree. And Jacob here will look after you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I know. Thanks for all your help, and coming down here. I appreciate it, really."

"Nonsense, it was my duty as your…coven leader, I suppose, to check up on you."

"And next time I promise I won't scream and make you hurry down here." I joked.

Carlisle laughed at that, and a moment later the Cullens were all running back to their house.

"We sure have interesting dates." Jake said as I closed the door.

"That's the truth."

I looked down at the floor, thinking, and then I remembered what we had been doing before my…episode. What _I_ had been doing.

I craned my neck to look Jake in the eyes, and felt the raw emotion as I cleared my throat.

"About what I said to you earlier…"

With his thumb he wiped away the few tears that had streaked silently down my face.

"Do you still want me to leave?" His voice broke on the last word, and his eyes didn't seem so dry themselves.

Jake's hand was resting on my face, and I covered it with my own, holding it there as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Being with you is hard, but being without you is harder."

"I don't want to leave you. Ever."

I opened my eyes, and I looked up at him. He really _does_ love me, doesn't he?

"You must be crazy to even be around me. What if I have another episode, but instead of being in pain myself, I hurt you?"

"I don't think you would ever hurt me. Plus, _you_ being around _me_ is just as much of a danger. Maybe even more."

"Do you _want_ to hurt me, Jake?"

"Never. I never want to hurt you in any way, and I never want to see you hurt either."

"Ditto." I gave him a sad, half-smile. "Are you sure you even want to try though? I mean it's not going to be easy."

"I will wait for you as long as I have to. Plus, I don't have a choice or anything." He laughed, and I looked at him bewildered. He caught my expression, and said:

"Can't you read my mind?"

"All I'm getting is…imprint? But that doesn't mean anything to me."

"Ok, imprinting is a werewolf…thing. It doesn't happen to everyone, in fact I thought I was the only one in the pack it would never happen to. Anyways, sometimes when we see someone…we don't exactly know why, but we find our…soul mates."

I looked at him dubiously.

"Now you're just yanking my chain." I told him.

He laughed. "Just listen. Sam and Leah are the perfect example of imprintation: One day Sam was in love with Leah." Jake saw me raise an eyebrow. "I know how you see her now, but she used to be really nice. When she was in love with Sam that is. So they were madly in love, even though Sam was bound by our laws not to tell anything of his…furry nature to Leah. And then one day Leah's cousin, Emily, came to visit. Sam saw her, and he just _knew_. I can't really explain it, but it's like finding something you never knew was missing until _it_ found _you_."

"So it's love at first sight?" I still wasn't buying this.

"But a lot more absolute. Even if I wanted to leave you for whatever reason, which I don't, I couldn't because…well, I've imprinted on _you,_ Bree."

"You…but…we're…I'm…" I spluttered. "Is that…ok?" I whispered as if we were planning a bank heist. "Is it…_possible_? In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly human here. Are you _sure_?"

"Well obviously it was supposed to happen, since it did, and I am absolutely one hundred percent sure. I imprinted on _you_, I love _you_, and I _will_ love you, forever."

"Well gee, I can't top soul mates."

"I wasn't one-upping you. I just thought you should know that there _is_ something, other than the obvious, different about us."

"I know you weren't, but now I feel bad that I can't give you the same guarantee. There are a lot of things I have to work out, Jake, and it'll take time, maybe _lots_ of time."

"I'm willing to wait. I'll wait for as long as you need, I'll wait forever if you need me to."

"I don't deserve you."

"That's _my_ line."

"I can't give you much right now." I admitted. "I'm barely holding _myself_ together here."

"Then let me help you."

Jake pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I held my arms close to my body, and breathed deeply of his comforting scent, my head resting against his warm chest.

"I don't need anything else." He whispered into my ear as the tears spilled down both of our faces. "This is enough."

* * *

Aw! Ok, so the whole Bree's power thing is something I've been weaving into the story since the beginning, and I think I would've gotten this chapter out sooner if I hadn't been so worried that it was just going to turn out so cheesy and corny and everyone would hate me. I say everyone meaning the 3 or 4 people who read this, haha. So please review and tell me if you hated it, or hate me, or whatever…


	16. You Keep Me Holding On

_**Bree's POV:**_

"Ok, hold the clutch down. Don't. let. go."

I obediently did as Jacob told me; after all, it's not like I have a clue about motorcycles.

"Can you kick-start it with your foot?"

"Yeah." I said, shaking slightly; this was _scary_! I think I'd rather have a blood-thirsty vampire after me then have to ride this thing for very long.

The ignition caught as I stomped on it with my foot, but as my foot left the ground the bike started to wobble underneath me.

Jake caught me before I tumbled off the bike onto the dirt, and he left his hands on my waist to steady me.

"Thanks." I said as the corners of my mouth quirked up into a smile at the heat from his hands which deliciously warmed my skin even through the t-shirt I was wearing.

He grinned at me while he told me the next step: "Ok, now put it into first gear."

I slowly inched my left foot towards the gearshift, and pushed it down into first.

"Jake, is it supposed to be making this noise?" I asked as the bike started to growl. It seemed angry at me, but who wasn't?

"Yes." He said, rolling his eyes when he thought I couldn't see. "Ok, to move you have to let go of the clutch. _Very_ slowly."

"But you said _not_ to let go of it!"

"Unless you want to just _sit_ on the bike you have to slowly release the clutch. Just a little bit to get you started."

I looked at him, and felt the panic level rise within me. Why_ had I agreed to this?_

"You don't have to do this if it scares you." Jake said, not condescending in the least.

"No, I'm fine. I want to do it." I said, and, to my relief, my voice sounded steady.

"Ok, remember that the brake is here." He gently squeezed my right hand over the lever that was right over the throttle.

"Right."

"When you're ready just let up a little on the clutch."

I nodded, a little stiffly, and swallowed, my throat suddenly dry.

Using the throttle I experimented making the engine rev. It sounded anxious to go, and I thought I'd better get it over with. _I can do this!_ I encouraged myself.

I'll live with a group of hostile newborn vampires for months, but then be afraid of a motorcycle? Come on!

Jake moved back, and, gathering my determination, I let the clutch up a fraction of an inch.

The motorcycle jerked into motion, and I found myself flying forward. My hair blew

behind me, and the trees were all a blur.

The intense sense of freedom filled my soul and spilled into every crevice of my body. I laughed at myself for being so scared only a minute ago. It was one thing to ride behind Jake on the way over to this secluded path by First Beach, but to have the control, and exhilaration I felt now, was something else entirely.

I hadn't gone very far, I could still see Jake if I turned backwards in my seat, but I was anxious to get to the next adventure. Jake said he would take me cliff diving if I liked the motorcycle, and I _loved_ the motorcycle.

So I thought about the best way to get back to Jake, and figured that stopping the bike and then physically turning it around would be the safest for my novice brain.

I tried to think what Jake had told me about the brakes, but I couldn't remember, and I was coming up fast on a cluster of trees that were on the edge of a slight curve to the left on the path. Panicking, I held down the levers over both of the handlebars, a reflex left over from my human days when I rode a regular bicycle almost everywhere before I learned to drive.

I realized my mistake only when the bike started making an odd squealing noise. Remembering that the left handlebar was the clutch, and the right handlebar was the brake, I relinquished my grasp on the wrong lever, but the bike jerked under me, and threatened to throw me off. I gripped the brake tighter with my right hand, and the bike stuttered to a halt.

Sighing with relief, I jumped off the bike and nudged the kickstand down so the bike wouldn't fall over.

Jake came running up the path, and he stopped right by me.

"Are you okay?" He breathed.

"Yeah, I just forgot where the brake was." I said, embarrassed.

He pulled me to him in a tight embrace for a moment, and then held me at arms length so he could look at me.

"And you're sure you're ok?"

"Jake, I'm fine. I'm indestructible, remember?" I smiled at him.

"I know." He grinned back at me.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he put one hand on my head and the other on my lower back to keep me close to him.

My heart clenched painfully at his close proximity, at other memories, and after a moment, when the pain was close to unbearable, I pulled away slightly so I could look into his eyes.

"Ready to go cliff diving?" I asked him.

He stared at me, a slight frown on his face.

"What?" My good mood started to melt.

"Are you sure you still want to?" He glanced over at the bike.

"Yes, but _you_ don't have to come. I mean, if you're too scared…" I trailed off.

He flushed, and I couldn't stop the smile that broke through without my permission.

"I was kidding, Jake. Let's go."

I grabbed his hand, and tugged him towards the motorcycle.

"We can ride the bike down to the bottom of the path to the cliff so that we can hop on after we dive."

"If it's not broken." He muttered, a faint smile playing on his lips, knowing I could hear him.

"Well if you have that attitude maybe I'll just go to the cliff by myself." I said indignantly.

"We'll go together." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Hmm, ok. I _guess_ I'll go with you." I teased, my skin tingling where his lips had touched.

He rolled his eyes, but gently led me over to the bike.

"What?" He asked when I hesitated.

"I didn't _really_ break it, did I?" I bit my lip.

"No, you just stalled it."

While chuckling, at me, he tinkered with some blackened pieces of metal, and then he straddled the leather seat, and patted the space behind him.

I got on, and wrapped my arms around him. He always liked that part, I could tell.

Jake shifted the bike to the side so he could put the kickstand back in its place, and then he started the bike with a quick thrust from his foot.

The bike rumbled as we made our way to the cliff. I laid my head against Jake's back, and closed my eyes as the wind whipped past us.

The ride was short, and, as soon as I heard Jake turn the bike off, I opened my eyes, sliding off the seat at the same time.

I tugged the edges of my t-shirt over my head to reveal my tankini top, and my Capri pants followed, showing the long, brightly colored, board shorts I was wearing as bottoms.

Feeling his gaze on my back, I turned my head to glance conspicuously at Jake out of the corner of my eye, and, when he realized I knew he was watching me, he turned back to the motorcycle, putting the kickstand down again.

I smiled as I put my clothes into my drawstring bag, tugged the strings shut, and then put the bag back into the storage compartment underneath the seat. Yeah, I was a little smug, but…it felt nice to be wanted, to be desired. I hadn't had felt, either side of, such an emotion in what had to be eons.

Hearing Jake shuffle around behind me, I moved my head slightly. He had taken off his shirt, and I admired the hard muscles hidden beneath his russet-brown skin. It took me a second to realize I was staring, and, embarrassed, I turned back around, catching Jake's eyes as my head whipped back around.

"Bree, you ready?"

"Hmm?" I tried not to look back at him.

"Are you ready to be crazy and jump off of a cliff?"

"Yeah." I said, admitting defeat and turning around, but silently telling myself that I would keep my gaze firmly on his face. "I was just enjoying the view, you know." A smile threatened to break through, and I had to press my lips into a tight line, hoping he didn't notice the double meaning in my words.

If he did he didn't say anything about it, he simply took a small step forward and then reached out to envelope my tiny, icy hand in his large, warm one.

"Let's go, before I chicken out." A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"We don't have to do this." He said gently. "I wouldn't be mad or anything if you just wanted to go back home."

"Nope. I said I wanted to, and I'm gonna do it." I said with steely determination this time.

Jake didn't seem too convinced, but, after a moment, he half-shrugged, and we were on our way up the rocky path to the top of the cliff.

I was so nervous I was almost shaking as we stood by the edge of the rock face. It seemed almost uncannily symbolic that Jake and I would both be standing here, on the edge of a precipice, almost unsure of how to proceed, much like our…relationship, for lack of a better word.

The air seemed too thick to breathe in—not that I actually needed the oxygen—as I stood at the edge, and peered into the dark, fathomless water below.

I shivered at the thought of never leaving the, most likely, icy depths below, and Jake led me about 20 feet back from the cliff towards the tree line, then he pulled me closer to him, and held my head against his chest.

"You aren't scared of heights are you?" I could sense the light, teasing tone to his voice.

"Well when I was human I was terrified of very high heights, but I didn't know it would carry over…"

Jake took a tiny step back, and tugged my chin up so he could see my face, he left his hand on my chin, and the warmth was shockingly pleasant.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. Do you?"

"I'll be fine with whatever you want to do. Don't make a decision based on what _I_ want."

_What stupid thing to say, didn't he realize that most of my decisions were made because of him?_

"Well I _want_ to do _this_. I want to do it…with you."

He smiled at that, and leaned closer, but stopped a few inches from my face. In his eyes I could see that he didn't want to push me, he would wait until I was ready. I _wasn't_ ready, but I appreciated his thoughtful hesitancy, and so I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Gently, I eased out of his arms, and stepped backwards.

"Catch me if you can." I said, mischieviously, before running to the edge of the cliff and jumping over without a second thought.

My arms moved wildly in all directions while the wind pushed against me, but gravity sent me plummeting faster towards the dark water.

"Yes!" I shouted, only just remembering to close my mouth before I hit the surface of the icy sea.

The current felt like it wanted to rip me apart, and my body tumbled with the force of it.

Some, rational, part of my brain told me to get out of the way before Jake jumped on top of me, and I swam, still under the surface, in one direction, away from the cliff and the place in the water where I had landed.

Feeling like I had gotten a safe distance away, I popped my head above the water. _Oops_, I had swum further away from the cliff than I intended.

With chagrin, I swam back to the area where I had jumped in, and scanned it for Jake. I looked up, but couldn't see anyone still on the cliff, and then I noticed that the water was covered with foam, and rippling out where something—some_one,_ I reminded myself— had disturbed it.

Sitting in the water alone made me feel uncomfortable, and I had a flash of intuition that told me I wasn't alone…someone was _watching_ me. Maybe more than one someone.

Something wrapped around my waist, and a hand covered my mouth mid-shriek, but I relaxed when I finally realized the familiar texture and warmth of the hand.

"Don't do that!" I said, vexed.

"The-look-on-your-face!" Jake said between fits of laughter.

"Oh yes, it's hysterical when you give someone a heart attack."

Still chuckling, Jake raised an eyebrow. "A heart attack?"

I scowled at him. "Ok, it _would_'ve been a heart attack if I still had a heartbeat. Now if you'll excuse me."

I moved around him and swam straight to the beach. Feeling him swimming behind me pushed me faster until I reached the brief line of sand, and the dark colored stones that peppered the beach.

One of the worst things about being a vampire was that you still kept human emotions. How could it have been only a few moments ago that I had felt desired and loved, but now, for no apparent reason, felt the sharp pain of rejection wash through me?

_I will not cry, I will not cry,_ I chanted in my head as my legs walked with purpose over the rocky surface.

It would be inaudible to humans, but I could hear the slight shift of the pebbles as Jake walked silently behind me.

I stood at the bike, and looked down at the ground. A tear dropped from my nose to splatter on the dirt, and Jake hesitated in front of me.

"Bree, um, do you still want to go to my house?" He sounded forlorn, and I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured, wiping my tears away with his fingertips. "I was stupid."

"No, I'm the one being stupid. You were just playing with me, I don't know why I reacted the why I did. I'm sorry, and I'll understand if you don't want to deal with my stupid, incessant mood swings anymore."

His eyes widened when he understood what I was saying.

"You're right, you _are_ being stupid."

I had admitted it, but it still hurt to hear him say it, and I think he saw the pain in my eyes. He sighed and gripped my face in both of his hands; the incredible warmth was almost painful, but also irresistible. I never wanted him to let go.

"Listen to me." He pleaded. "I'll say it every day, millions of times a day, if I have to. Listen to what I'm saying. I. Love. You. Anytime you doubt that, I'll say it again. Believe me when I tell you that I'm not lying. I could never lie to you, and I would never lie about something like this. Nothing you say can change it, and nothing you do will change it. I love you, forever. Every day of forever, if you feel the same."

I smiled and put my hands over his. "I _do_ want you. And it might take longer than you think, but right now forever sounds just about wonderful. All I can ask of you is that we take it slow, because I don't want to ruin it. Not this time."

"Don't worry, you'll never drive me away." He was smiling too.

"Wouldn't dream of trying." I told him as he wiped the last of my tears away.

"Let's go back to my house, we can annoy the hell out of Billy just by _looking_ at each other."

"I'd like to meet your dad."

"Too bad I know he wouldn't say the same thing."

"Doesn't matter, I'm used to people hating me. It's people _loving_ me that I can't understand."

"Well," Jake said as he led me, by the hand, to the motorcycle. "Maybe I can _help_ you understand."

"I hope so." I whispered as I wrapped my arms him, and he kicked the bike to life.

We arrived at the Blacks' house sooner than seemed possible, or maybe time just sped up. In any case I found myself being gently towed by Jake through his front door.

"You can change in the bathroom." He told me, pointing to a door that was slightly ajar.

I nodded, and was surprised to find my bag already in my hands. Funny, I hadn't remembered grabbing it, but I had been sort of in a daze.

I changed into my dry clothes, and when I came out I waited for Jake. He came out of a door to my left, wearing a t-shirt and cutoff jeans.

"You look tired." I frowned, touching the circles under his eyes.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"No, you have to sleep. You're only human, after all. Come on."

I took his hand, and led him back into his room.

"Lie down and get some sleep, Jake."

He was still holding my head, and he unexpectedly tugged me down to him with it. I tucked my head under his chin, and he wrapped his arms around me securely.

"Stay with me." He breathed in my ear.

"I won't leave." I promised.

Jake was even sleepier than I thought, and he quickly fell asleep on the bed that was too small for him, and much too small for two people. The sound of his snoring was oddly soothing, despite the loudness of it, and it was like a lullaby. Music to my ears to hear him sleeping so peacefully, and with a vampire in his arms!

I don't know how long I laid there in his arms, listening to his heartbeat, but after some time I heard the front door open, and a low voice rumbled gratitude to someone.

The sound of Billy wheeling himself down the hall made me stiffen. I was facing Jake on the bed, and so my back was to the open door. It made me anxious, but I didn't want to shift positions for fear of Jake waking up, so I stayed where I was and listened more intently.

I heard the wheelchair stop at the threshold of Jake's bedroom, and then I heard Billy swear a low oath as he took in the situation.

I knew the moment he was in his room across the hall, and when he closed his bedroom door.

I sighed, and concentrated on Jake. He was still sleeping, and a small smile was on his lips. It was strange how only when he slept did he look like a boy, like all the burdens on his shoulders were lifted, if only for a short time.

I inhaled his heavenly scent, but it didn't tighten the muscles in my stomach, and no fresh venom coated my teeth. Hunting came frequently now, and I had satiated my thirst only a day or two ago.

I realized that this was the best day I had had in a long time, and it would probably be the best day I had for a while. So I resigned myself to laying here, protecting Jake as he slept, and enjoying the time that we could spend together without pain or fear, even if it didn't last as long as I wanted it to.

* * *

Whoa, so that was a looong chapter. My longest yet! And also my most fluffi-fied I think. But you guys deserve some mushy good stuff. It's been too depressing for too long. Just don't get too accustomed to it, because there is more…sad stuff yet to come. Ok, enough cryptic talk, you guys know the drill, R&R, click the purple button, yada yada yada. And I would've gotten this chapter out sooner except that I had to do yard work on Saturday, which is my usual update day, and I was also busy reading the Host. Because it is simply fuh-mazing. If you haven't read it, why the Cullen not?


	17. Hide And Seek

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the whole world of Twilight; I just play around with it._

_**Jake's POV:**_

"Ugh," I moaned groggily. Blinking a few times, I glanced at my alarm clock, frowning when I realized that I had only grabbed about an hour of sleep.

_Wait, why am I so warm? I should feel differently with Bree here..._It was then that I noticed that Bree _wasn't_ here. Startled, I sat upright and looked around my tiny room. No sign of her. But where had she gone? She promised that she wouldn't leave…

I heard a noise outside. Not a loud noise, but a noise that could only be heard by someone with hearing like mine.

My heart pounded in my chest. Had Bree gone outside, and if so, why? I bolted out of my room, and found Billy in the kitchen.

"What's going on, Jake?" He asked, a little too indifferent to be believable.

"I thought I heard something outside, I was just checking it out." I said slowly, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Why don't you have a drink?"

"I think I'll just go take a look outside first."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably a raccoon or something."

He pushed a glass of milk towards me, and I narrowed my eyes at him, but took the drink anyway.

I gulped it down in one try, ignoring the strange taste—had he let the milk sour?—and keeping my eyes on Billy the whole time. His expression changed a fraction when I finished the glass.

"I'm going outside now."

"Suit yourself."

He wheeled himself down the hall, and into his room, with a slight smile on his face the whole time.

_Oh well_, I shrugged, _let Billy be all strange, _I'm_ going to go find Bree._

I pushed the old front door open, and then closed it quietly behind me. The noise seemed to come from the back, so I made my way around the house.

As I approached the back wall, my vision started to blur, my hands started shaking, and then I heard it. Heard _her_.

"Jake."

It was just a stifled sob, a hint of a whisper. Something a regular human wouldn't be able to hear, but I could. Her voice was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

--

"How much did you give him, Billy?"

"The whole bottle," Billy admitted, chagrined. "Just to be sure."

They were whispering, but, in the confines of my small house, their voices carried. And of course, with my preternatural hearing, I could make out everything they were saying.

What were they talking about, though, a bottle of _what_? Did _they_ do this to me? And what had they done to Bree?

_Bree_! The reminder of what I had been doing before I lost consciousness came hard and fast, and a breath of air puffed out of me as I lurched off the couch.

The voices in the kitchen cut off abruptly, and, a little shakily, I made my way for the threshold of the tiny living room.

"Jacob, are you feeling ok?" Sam asked, seated at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

Billy threw a quick glance at Sam before answering me, and I frowned at both of them.

"Bree left, and you blacked out when we told you." Sam answered, a little too nonchalant, as if this whole conversation had been rehearsed.

"What do you mean?" What they were saying didn't sound right. Bree wouldn't have gone without at least a note or something to tell me why she left.

"She just walked away. Needless to say, we didn't try to stop her." Sam shrugged.

"Did she say why? Did she talk to you at all?"

"No. She simply went back home, I assume."

"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me the whole story? Bree may be a lot of things, but she's not a liar. She promised me that she wouldn't leave, and I believe her whole-heartedly."

"What would we have to gain by lying to you, Jacob? Do you really think that poorly of us?"

"I'm not buying any of this."

"Why can't you just let her go? Obviously she doesn't want to be here. With you."

"Damn it, Sam! Tell me where she is!"

"How should I know that? I told you she didn't speak to me at all."

"I can tell you're lying. Chalk it up to a 'wolf thing'," I shrugged. "If you won't tell me where she is, then I'm going out to look for her. I don't know why you're doing whatever the hell it is that you are, but I'm going to find out. The only difference is whether it's the easy way, or the hard way. You can _tell_ me where she is, and I _might_ be nice about it, or I'll find her for myself, and, when I know the truth about your involvement in this, I won't be lenient, you can count on that. Your choice."

Sam made a disgusted, scoffing sort of sound.

"It's your funeral. And if you still feel the same way when I get back with Bree, then maybe she and I should move somewhere else. Someplace where there aren't prejudiced werewolves around. If that's even possible," I added.

I moved to go to the front door, and then Sam shuffled behind me.

"Jake, wait," he sighed in resignation. "I don't like this…_arrangement_ you have with that bloodsucker, and I have no idea _why_ I'm doing this, but I'm going to tell you where she is. Not that it'll help," he added under his breath.

"Elaborate on that, please."

"Hmm, well, see we sort of sent her off. In a way," Sam's eyes glanced from side to side, as if he were letting me in on some sort of conspiracy.

"Oh, _now_ I see, because that wasn't cryptic _at all_," I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. So listen carefully," Sam said, in a clipped tone. "We sent her off to Volterra. She seemed to enjoy it there, and we think it would be better if you were out from under her…hmm, bad influence."

I didn't even notice him slip into the pack plural as he whispered the words, so low that even Billy, who was 5 feet away, couldn't hear.

"You…I…she…them," I spluttered the words. "How _could you_?! They'll kill her! She knows too much, she _has_ too much. No, no no no no!"

"Calm down, Jake. She'll be fine. Now you can both move on with your lives. Well, in her case she's not really _alive_, but you get my point."

I was nonplussed at his indifferent attitude. How could they _still_ not get it?

"They'll kill her! She has…an ability, like the Cullens, and, if those insane Italian leeches find out about it, they'll use it to their advantage, and I'm telling you right now that that would be a _very_ bad thing."

"That's not our problem, Jake. Just-leave-her. I don't care, either way, if they kill her or not. If you stay here, we'll forget all about your…youthful indiscretion."

"You speak about her like she doesn't matter. Nobody objected when Embry imprinted, or Quil, or even you."

"We all imprinted on humans, not monsters."

"Bree is different, that doesn't mean she's a monster. She didn't choose this, you know."

"If it's even possible to imprint on such a thing, and I have trouble believing that's what it is. You're young, you'll know better next time," Sam said comfortingly, ignoring my last comment.

"There won't _be_ a next time, Sam. I don't _want_ a next time. I want Bree, I imprinted on Bree. I don't expect you to understand. We aren't completely human, and yet we're sharing our lives with them, why can't I share my life with someone who used to be human?"

"Because she isn't human at all, anymore. Your mind is clouded. Is that her 'ability'? To manipulate werewolves so they do her bidding? So they die at her feet?"

"I would gladly die for her, with her, if I had to. I'm tired of discussing this, and time is running out for Bree while I sit here arguing with you."

I glared at both Sam and Billy as I went back down the hall, and to my room. Grabbing a bag from my closest, I stuffed it with some clothes, and then retrieved the sock with my savings from the loose floorboard under my bed.

"I'm going to go get Bree. If I don't come back, don't come looking for me, I'm probably happier wherever I am."

I didn't look at them as I grabbed a few water bottles from the fridge, and then slammed the front door shut behind me as I stepped outside.

The sky was steadily growing lighter as the sun came up. I had slept through most of the night. Damn_, I had wasted so much time_! Well, it's no use crying over spilled milk. I'll make the most of the time I have left, and I'll find Bree, because if I can't rescue her, life isn't worth living anymore.

--

_**Bree's POV:**_

My face held no sign of emotion except for the tears that dried in red streaks on my cheeks. I purposefully kept it blank as two members of the Guard escorted me to Aro.

If worst came to worst, I would do anything to anger the guard enough to get rid of me. I couldn't risk Aro touching me and learning of Jake, the wolves, or my power.

"She's a pretty little thing ain't she, Les?"

One of my captors, Les, put a hand under my chin.

"A bit scrawny for my tastes, and she's not very lively, is she?"

He let go of my chin, and I hung my head again. It was a safe stance, submissive, one that wouldn't get me into trouble—until I needed to.

"I bet she'll be feisty when we get her to Aro. He's been waiting for her to come back. Of course we have to be careful with her, seeing as the Master wants her in one piece," the other vampire grinned at me, and I stifled a shudder.

_Please don't give me to one of them, please,_ I pleaded with no one in my mind. _That's one kind of torture I wouldn't care to endure…_

I was broken out of my reverie by a sharp pull on my elbow.

"In here," Les grunted, as he led me through a heavy, wooden door.

_Oh, no_, I stiffened when the memories of this particular area flooded back to me. The middle of the room held a drain in a slight depression in the floor, and I could smell the scent of fresh blood wafting from it as we passed.

_Well, at least I missed breakfast_, I sighed.

"Oh, how delightful!" Aro exclaimed, clasping his hands together with a smile on his face when he saw us cross the room. "Have you come back already, Bree?"

I had no idea what expression was on my face, and I wasn't sure what to say to his enthusiasm, so I remained silent.

"Now it was a wonder when you escaped right from under our noses! How did you manage it, we asked ourselves. And then the answer was suddenly made clear to us," Aro turned his smiling face towards the back of the chamber, and my breath caught when I saw who he was looking at.

_Will,_ my mind breathed, _but, his face…_

"A pity we had to punish him so, but perhaps he will not make the same mistake twice." Aro smiled fondly at Will. "Caius and Marcus believe I am getting too permissive in my old age. Although it is so very difficult to find competent assistance in this day and age.

"But that is neither here nor there. The matter at hand is what to do with you now we have you inside our walls once more."

I planted my feet firmly on the ground, but it was an unconscious gesture, one that had been worked into every fiber of my being when I was a newborn. Even though the room was mostly empty, I could maybe get through two or three of the guard before being restrained.

And then again, did I really want to leave? I couldn't go back to Forks; I _wouldn't_ go back to Forks. Jake needed to forget about me, and I him. We weren't meant to be. Our relationship was an aberration of the darkest kind.

"I am still unsure of where you went after you left us, Bree. I was under the impression that Carlisle and his strange coven had dismissed you from their land, and way of life," Aro looked at me inquiringly.

I just stared at him. There was no way I was going to willingly give him anything; he would have to _force_ it out of me.

"Very well, if you prefer not to talk to me, I will resort to other means to accomplish my task," Aro smiled reassuringly at me as he approached, and I had to tell myself not to move an inch.

I held out my hand, palm up, trying to only think of things that wouldn't hurt anyone, and Aro's cold, shale-like fingers brushed once against my skin, making me shiver slightly when his 'power' transferred to me with a small shock.

"How…enlightening," Aro remarked, his head bowed, looking at his hand.

My face creased in worry. _What had he seen? Please let it be something unimportant, please._

"Jacob, is his name?" Aro asked, examining his hands, as if any answer I gave didn't matter either way.

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," I said blandly, but, inside, I felt colder than I ever had before.

"Ah, don't plead ignorance, my dear, it doesn't suit you," he smiled warmly, like a father admonishing his daughter. "You came back to us because of this human, did you not?"

I nodded once, with relief. Either he was lying, or he really didn't know anything about Jake's…furry situation.

"But you told him of your vampirism?"

"He's not an idiot, and I couldn't hide it from him for long."

"Will he come to look for you?"

_I really hope not._ "No. His friends loathe me, and they'll keep him from doing anything rash."

"Very good, and all other ties have been severed?"

"Yes. My disappearance will probably go unnoticed for quite a while."

"We will discuss your punishment at later date then. I have more pressing matters that need to be addressed, and I'm sure you would like a chance to rest after your long journey," Aro gestured with his hand at my guards, and they turned me away from him.

"Thank you, Master," I added, hesitantly, as I crossed the room with Les and the other vampire from the guard.

Aro beamed at me as I passed over the threshold, and I pulled a corner of my mouth up in response.

My guards and I walked through the narrow passageways deep underground, finally surfacing in a hall that I knew very well.

Les opened a door for me, and I slowly walked in.

"There will be at least two guards outside your door at any given time, so don't try anything. Next time you'll get a lot more than a warning," the vampire said gruffly.

I nodded, closing the door behind me.

Sighing, I went to the window, and pulled back the thin fabric to let in some light. The sun was still low in the sky, and the early morning air felt good on my face.

I heard voices arguing outside my room, and then a faint knock.

"Come in," I said, wonderingly.

Will slowly pushed the door closed, with his back to me, and I couldn't have been more surprised.

"You aren't here to…get rid of me, are you?" I asked, warily.

He shook his head, but still didn't turn around.

"Uh, then why are you here? I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again, considering…"

He sat on the prop that was my bed, and I walked over to him, melancholic.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

Putting a finger under his chin, I turned his face so I could look him in the eyes, and then I inhaled sharply.

The right side of Will's perfect face was marred by layers of bite marks, and, as I noticed the marks continued on his right hand, my eyes widened. _Had his entire right side been ravaged?_

"I could only defend myself for so long," he admitted. "There were so many of them," his face seemed ashen at the memory.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, and I pulled him against me, cradling his head in my arms.

This time around, our roles were reversed. I was the one doing the comforting; I was the one who felt the heavy weight of guilt upon my shoulders. And yet it felt…right. If I stayed here, with Will, no one would ever look at us like we didn't belong with each other. I wouldn't feel like I was cheating him out of another, better, life.

Will's male pride wouldn't let him appear so vulnerable for too long, and after a little while I found myself being held by him. It was familiar, and it didn't hurt as much as it did the last time I was here.

We stayed that way for a long time, sometimes talking, and then other times just thinking to ourselves. I hadn't noticed that the room was growing steadily dimmer until Will and I were engulfed in the dark together, and then someone knocked on my door.

"The Master requests your presence in the dining tower immediately."

I frowned, and Will got off of the bed.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear, taking my hand and gently pulling me to my feet.

I hoped the verdict they reached was a good one, but, whatever the outcome, I wouldn't fight them on it.

Will started to walk towards the door, but I tugged on his hand.

"Wait," I whispered, taking his other hand. "Promise me that if this turns out badly for me, you won't do anything stupid." I freed my left hand, and put it on his face. "You already have too many scars because of me."

"They won't punish you. Aro thinks you're amusing," he teased.

"I'm serious. The people I love always end up getting hurt. Just ask Jake," I took a second to compose myself before continuing. "It needs to stop. I don't care if I die, but if I know that other people will get hurt because of it…" I shook my head. "Just promise me, please."

"If it makes you feel better then I promise."

"Thank you. You've helped me more than you know."

I smiled at him, and he pressed his lips lightly to my forehead.

"You're depressing me, let's go."

I could knew he was smiling, and I let him lead me to the hall.

Will's hand in mine was a gentle reassurance; especially when we arrived at the heavy, wooden door leading to the turret room.

My breathing was uneven, and the gentle pressure Will put on my fingers helped to soothe me a little.

But when I entered the chamber, and saw the figure in the center of the floor, not even Will could calm me, and nothing could stifle the small gasp that escaped my lips.

* * *

Cliffie :) haha, sorry, but I couldn't resist! And I will update soon! Hopefully on Monday or Tuesday, but no promises! I also will be at a camp from Thursday night to Saturday morning, so if you PM me, or whatever, and I don't reply, then that's why. **Nothing will make me update faster than lots of reviews. I might even throw you guys a bone and get another chapter out sometime next weekend, so R&R!**


	18. I'll Look After You

_**Bree's POV:**_

It felt like I was going to implode. My all-too-silent heart felt like it would shatter, and I pulled away from Will, walking towards Aro.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, Bree? Look who came to visit," Aro smiled broadly.

I wouldn't give into the temptation, I wouldn't look at the person on his knees right by the drain. I wouldn't.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, my face scrunched in confusion.

"I was hoping _you_ would be able to tell _me_," Aro said happily.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm probably even more muddled than you are."

"Surely. Is this not your fine young human, here, Bree?"

Aro gestured with his hand, and I had to turn my attention to the prisoner.

His hands were shackled together, his face was dirty, and he was so tired that he looked like a corpse, but I would know him anywhere, despite the circumstances: _Jake_, my mind sighed.

Our eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, and I wanted to gaze at him forever, but then I remembered, with a grimace, where we both were, and I turned back to Aro.

"It seems to be, yes," I said, holding in a sigh.

"And I believe you had us under the impression that he would not look for you. Is this not also true?"

"Yes," I breathed, hardly daring to believe that Jake really was here. _Stupid werewolf_, I cursed.

"Well, it seems we have a problem," Aro frowned slightly, an odd expression on his usually joyous face.

"Indeed," A voice chimed in. "And what to do about it?"

Marcus silently approached, and briefly brushed his fingertips against Aro's outstretched palm.

"Remarkable," Aro breathed, his brows furrowed. "Extraordinary. Assuredly it is a trick, it must be."

I stiffened at Aro's reaction. My 'gift' of borrowing a piece of Edward's telepathy had been fading, and now it was almost non-existent. The only word I was able to pick from the ancient vampires silent exchange was 'Jacob', and it made me slide a fraction of an inch closer to the 'human' being discussed.

"That's rather rude," I said, my voice strained.

"Of course, forgive me," Aro inclined his head towards me. "Marcus was just informing me of an interesting development. This is quite an adventure, is it not?"

I didn't answer, and Aro continued.

"You see, Marcus can see relationships. And we are both rather intrigued by the staggering connection you two seem to have. How can you stand so close to him without the burning thirst overpowering you? You are still but a child to this life, and yet, the control!"

While Aro had been talking, I sidled over towards Jake until I was half-shielding him from the vampires view, and it seemed that the movement hadn't gone unnoticed.

"It didn't come without a price." I grimaced. "I worked hard for a long time to build this kind of resistance, and I'm still not as strong as Carlisle, or Edward."

"Ah, so the temptation won out once or twice, did it? Maybe there is hope for you yet," Aro smiled kindly.

"I'm never going back to how I was. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a ruthless, blood-thirsty killer. Not anymore."

"Perhaps not," Aro said, holding his hands out in a conciliatory gesture. "But the question still remains: what to do with our dear Jacob, here? He knows too many of our secrets, so we cannot let him live."

A shock ran through my body at his words. Of course I knew beforehand that Jake would be punished, and most likely killed, but hearing the words spoken aloud made something snap inside me. Even if we couldn't be together anymore, I wouldn't let anyone harm Jake, not if I still walked on this earth.

"I will claim him," I said, glad my voice was steady despite the flood of emotions crashing into me.

Aro regarded me through narrowed eyes, hardly believing my words.

"If anyone in this room gets to inflict damage on this human, it'll be me. But I need more time to come up with a suitable punishment, so I request that he be kept in the dungeons, and I need to be allowed to have access to him at all times."

"And what if he attempts to escape, my dear? Are you prepared to mete out the consequences of his actions? Would you be able to carry out my instructions, whatever they might be?"

"I am ready to do anything and everything necessary to keep our secrets safe," I said, hoping he didn't realize the 'our' wasn't referring to the Volturi, but to Jake and I.

Aro still didn't seem convinced, and he came towards me, his hand stretched out in front of him, palm up.

Understanding dawned on me, and I let my anger bubble to the surface of my thoughts. Hopefully, Aro would only see how miffed I was at Jake for being here. I could only dream that it wouldn't be asking too much of my mind to keep some things hidden.

When my fingers touched Aro's skin, he nodded slightly to himself, and then winked at me when he raised his head so he could meet my eyes. I wasn't sure what the wink was for, but I would guess that I had been lucky yet again, because I doubted he would be smiling at me if I had let him in on even a tiny bit of the plan that was forming in my mind.

Aro motioned to two guards standing behind him, and the vamps smoothly glided over.

"Take this human to the dungeons, and take care that Bree is always monitored when visiting our…guest."

They nodded, and I moved away so that they could take Jake downstairs.

I gave Jake a remorseful glance as his guards hauled him to his feet, and I hoped they didn't notice the difference between his temperature and a normal human.

"I'm going back to my room," I stated, when the vamps disappeared through a door without seeming to notice anything different about the 'human' they were pushing around.

"Do not take too long on your decision, Bree." Aro raised his eyebrows at me, eyeing me with a significant gaze. "Keeping a human here for any amount of time is dangerous, as someone might decide to have a late night…snack."

"I understand," I said, repressing a shudder. Oh, I understood all right. "Thank you for your patience."

It was all I could do to not run out of the room screaming, but I kept my wits about me, and reverently, or trying to look like it, I went to my room and closed the door.

--

"Let me in," I said, through clenched teeth, to the vampires guarding the door to the dungeons.

"Sorry, but Aro told us not to let you in without someone to watch you, and we can't leave our posts."

"I'll keep an eye on her," a voice said from behind me, and the guards glanced at each other, but said nothing to the newcomer.

Damn_, this is going to be awkward_, I thought as Will gently guided me through the heavy iron door.

Will and I went down a tight spiral staircase, and when we arrived at the bottom there was another thick, iron door. I pushed past it, and went to the only occupied cell, curling my fingers around the cold bars.

"Jake," I whispered, hoping the vampire guards wouldn't be able to hear our conversation too clearly.

"How could you?" He whispered fiercely, coming over and poking me in the region of my collarbone, making me stiffen.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only thing I could think of," I gestured at the dismal surroundings.

"That's not what I was talking about."

"What _are_ you talking about?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You left," he said, anguish slipping into his tone. "You promised you weren't going to leave."

I averted my eyes, too ashamed to meet his accusing gaze.

"It was for the best," I whispered, barely audible, and Jake scoffed.

"Will you stop saying that?! Maybe I don't want 'what's best'. I can make my own decisions; ever thought about that?"

"But that's the thing, isn't it? One of us has to be willing to do the right thing; even if it hurts. Even if it breaks my heart to do it, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe, Jake."

"Breaks _your_ heart? Do you even _have_ a heart? Because your actions lately sure tell me otherwise."

He said it so brutally that my knees buckled slightly, and I felt the all-too-familiar prick of tears in my eyes.

"My heart might not beat any more, but when we're turned, Jake, everything is amplified. Everything. Anger, joy, sadness, love. And they all run deep; deeper than any scar made on our skin could ever hope to go. So to answer your question, yes, I do have a heart. And you just broke it," I answered, the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bree, wait, I didn't-"

"No, Jacob. I have a plan to get you out of here, and I'm going to follow it through. You might hate me right now, and I can't blame you, but I _am_ getting you out of here."

"The guards are coming," Will said, trying to act like he hadn't heard every word Jake and I just said to each other.

"Bree, I love you," Jake whispered behind me, and I turned to look him in the eyes.

"I really wish I could believe that," I said, my hand already pulling open the heavy door.

I met the guards on the stairwell, and they looked confused by the tears that were still falling from my eyes.

"You harm one hair on his head, and you'll wish your mother had never been born. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough. Now, get—out—of—my—way," I fumed, hoping I had just the right amount of menace in my voice.

The guards seemed shocked at my tone, and they both glanced down the stairs.

"Move," I said emphatically, adding to the intimidation by making my voice dangerously soft.

The crimson-eyed vampires turned with a swish of their heavy cloaks, and then headed back the way they came, resuming their positions once we all emerged from the dungeon.

"Bree, where are we going?" Will asked, confusion in his voice, when I started to head back to the 'dining tower'. "Don't you want to go back to your room, to think?"

"No, I'm going to see Aro. You see, I've got something he'll want, badly, and I have a feeling he'll do almost anything to get it. I'm going to go bargain with a thousand year old, lost-his-marbles-crazy, vampire."


	19. Take Hold of My Heart

_**Bree's POV:**_

"Back so soon, Bree?"

"Yes, Aro. I've made my decision."

"Delightful. What are we to do about your human?"

"Well, you see, it's a little complicated. First off, I need some kind of affirmation that Jacob will be safe, despite what might happen to me."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that until I know what we are talking about, Bree."

"Ok, I'm just going to put it all out into the open. I have something you want, or will want once you know what it is. In exchange for my…hmm, servitude, you will let Jacob go. You won't harm him, you won't follow him, and you certainly will not _ever_ try to hurt him in any way, or find him, wherever he may be."

"Why are you so certain that I desire the object you are offering?"

"Trust me, you'll want this," I said, flashing him with a teeth-baring smile. "But I know I can't get what I want without giving something in return, so I'll tell you a little about what a great gift you'll be getting."

I started pacing in front of Aro's chair, and I could feel his gaze on me as I moved.

"Let's say, hypothetically of course, that I know of a certain vampire. But this isn't just any vampire. Nope, this vampire has a special…power. They haven't always had it, though, it's a recent acquisition. And this power could potentially change the life of every vampire in existence. Now you're probably a teensy bit more curious, aren't you? As I knew you would be.

"So this is something that obviously has to be hidden from the wrong sort of people, the Volturi especially, but as it is that vampire's best bargaining chip, they have to be willing to give up their most coveted secret; and they are."

"I can only surmise, from your cryptic story, that the vampire in question is you," Aro said, lightly.

"Obviously," I said, giving him a derisive hand gesture.

"And what led you to the assumption that your power is worth the freedom of this human?"

"Oh, not just the freedom, remember? It's worth his life, as well. And once you find out what exactly my power is, you'll wonder why I'm not asking for more."

"Why are you protecting this…Jacob? You do not have feelings for this creature, do you, Bree?"

"Sure I do. I am royally ticked off at him right now. He broke my heart, but taking his life wouldn't satisfy me. I want him to go home with the knowledge that at any time I could change my mind and decide to not keep him around anymore. The fear that he'll have to live with for the rest of his life is sweeter than any kind of vengeance I could hope to think up."

Aro regarded me through narrowed eyes for a moment before a grin broke through his carefully cool façade.

"You are a diabolical little creature, aren't you?" he said, clapping his hands together.

"It just comes naturally." I shrugged, smiling.

"Undoubtedly," Aro said with a small laugh. "Now then, I believe I know all of your conditions. Jacob's safety and freedom, correct?"

"Yep."

"And that is all? You don't want money, or fine jewelry, perhaps?"

"Aro, do I really seem like that kind of girl?" I asked, slightly miffed.

"I suppose not," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"And I guess you want to see what you'll be getting in return, right?"

Aro nodded, and I thought about the best way to go about this. I could just let him touch my palm and see the day that I found out about my power, but I really don't want to push my luck on the whole trying-to-keep-Jake's-secret-a-secret thing.

"I think a demonstration will be the most…effective? Yes, that's the word I'm looking for," I said, looking around for a suitable test subject.

Just then, two small figures appeared from the shadows behind Aro's chair, and I furrowed my brows. _They let _children_ in here?_

"Jane, Alec," Aro said, greeting them by kissing them both lightly on the lips. "I'd like you to meet Bree."

I inclined my head at both of them, and then something clicked. The name Jane echoed in my head, and a memory lilted through my mind, but it wasn't mine; it was Aro's.

The pain of Jane using her gift on Aro followed the memory of how she had become a vampire, and I cringed, knowing I would probably be subject to the same treatment in a very short amount of time. _What a time to be experimenting, _my mind scolded.

"Jane, I wonder if you would..." I trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase the question, her disconcerting crimson irises boring into my golden ones. "I wonder if you could use your power on me, please." There. Blunt, and to the point.

Jane raised her perfect brown brows at me, and turned her head to Aro. He gestured for her to proceed, and she turned her gaze to me again.

The pain was excruciating, and I fell to my knees in agony. I was in a forest, and something was on the ground, some_one_. His body was splayed on the mossy floor, and his face was limp and lifeless, his eyes were cloudy in a sure sign of death.

I reached over, sobbing, to pull Jake's lids over the agonizing sight of his eyes, and then the scene around me suddenly dissolved, leaving a sense of emptiness in its wake.

My hand was still stretched out in front of me, and I felt the tears still streaming down my face. I was disoriented, and it was only when I saw Aro, Jane, and Alec all staring at me that I remembered what had happened.

I hadn't felt a shock, but maybe a power as potent as hers could be transferred without physical contact. Plus, I had been kind of distraught, so there _could_ have been a shock.

I stood up quickly—a little shakily—and absentmindedly brushed off my jeans. Feeling the weight of their stares on me, I lifted my eyes to meet Jane's, and focused on putting her in the same pain I had just experienced.

She shrieked—a horrible, piercing noise that caused me to clap my hands over my ears. Jane sank to the floor, and whimpered, even after I averted my gaze. I could feel her twin's anger radiating towards me, and I made a point not to look at him. _I don't even _want_ to know what his power is, _I thought, shuddering slightly.

"Whoa," I said, surprised that my theory had been proven.

"Indeed," Aro replied, raising an eyebrow at me. "I must confess that I was not expecting anything like that."

"Neither was I, actually," I confessed. "Because I was under the misapprehension that I had to touch someone to get their power, but apparently that's not the case. Of course, it's possible that it's limited to Jane and only her power, because I had to touch both Alice and Edward to receive their powers…" _Oops_, maybe that had revealed a little _too_ much.

"You can do this with all vampire powers, Bree?"

"Well, I've only tried with a few vamps, including Jane, but it seems to have worked on all of them."

"Extraordinary," Aro said, in awe.

"Um, thanks," I said, lamely.

"How does it work?"

"Well, basically I find a vampire with a power, and all I need is skin contact to have a piece of their power transferred to me. Or, apparently, after they use their ability on me I can turn it back around onto them."

"Imagine the possibilities," Aro mused. "The strongest of our abilities stored and packaged in a nice little Bree box."

"Told you that you'd want it," I mumbled.

"Quite. Now, about my conditions."

I sighed. "Lifetime of servitude, right?"

"And you can never go back to Carlisle, or your human, I'm afraid. The life you had before is over. You're mine now."

I repressed a shudder. "Jacob goes free, and I verify his safety before I do anything for you, agreed?"

"Agreed," Aro said, nodding slightly.

"I'm going to make sure that Jacob is released, and then I'll be back up here for…whatever we're doing," I stated, making sure Aro knew it wasn't up for discussion.

The crazy vampire waved his hand at me in a sign of dismissal, and I quickly sprinted out of the room.

I ran down the long corridors until I arrived, once again, at the door to the dungeon.

"Give me the keys," I said to the guards, my voice slightly shaky from what I was about to do.

"On what authority?"

"Aro's. Now if you don't give me the damn keys I'm going to take them from you and shove them into very unpleasant place," I said, smiling brightly.

"One of you can check with Aro, if you wish. We'll wait here," Will said, putting a hand on my shoulder to keep me in one place.

The guards glanced at each other, and then one of them ran down the hall Will and I had just come from. It seemed like eternity, but in reality we only waited a minute or two before the vampire came back, and nodded to the other guard.

I snatched the ring of keys from the irksome vampire before he had even lifted his hand, and, glowering at both of the guards, I sped down the stairs into the dungeon.

Finding the right key amongst the others only took a second, and I eagerly shoved it into the iron lock, turning the metal key and hearing the satisfying click of the mechanism.

"Wha-"

Jake started to speak, but I shushed him.

"Come on, they're letting you go," I said, not _exactly_ lying, taking his wrists and tugging on him.

"Just like that?" Jake asked, doubtful, unmoving.

Exasperated, I dropped his arms, not wanting to pull his shoulders out of their sockets.

"No, not exactly. Just this once can you not ask questions? Please," I pleaded.

Jake put a finger under my chin, tilting my head up so he could look in my eyes, and something in my gaze made his resolve fade away.

"Ok," he agreed, sighing, "but we're talking about this when we get home."

I couldn't speak, couldn't tell him that I wouldn't _go_ home with him, and so I just nodded.

Jake followed behind me as I led the way up the stairs, and I gave the ring of keys to one of the vamps as Will closed the door to the dungeon.

After rescuing our 'human, we made our way through the corridors and a series of hidden passageways until we arrived at the gate into Volterra. It was just before dawn, so the person guarding the entrance into the ancient city wasn't a person at all, it was a vampire. The guard glanced at us warily, but said nothing to us, presumably because someone had told him that we'd be coming.

"I'll make sure he gets to safety," Will said.

"That'd probably be the best. Thanks."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake said angrily. "Aren't you coming with me, Bree?"

"I can't. Not yet, anyways. I have some…stuff to finish at the castle before I can go home. But it shouldn't take too long, so you should go on ahead," I said, hoping he would buy my lies.

"You think I'm going to come all this way, and then just leave without you?" Jake said, raising his eyebrows.

"If you know what's good for you," I replied.

"So, what, I'm just supposed to go back home and forget this ever happened? That _we_ ever happened?"

"I need you to trust me. Go with Will, and I'll see you soon," I said, urging them to get a move on.

Will beckoned Jake to follow him, and, after a long look from Jake, they disappeared into the predawn darkness. I stood there, waiting until I was sure they were out of earshot, and then I turned to the guard standing beside the gate.

"I had to get rid of him somehow," I said, shrugging, in explanation, in case he relayed this scene to anyone in the castle; like Aro.

The crimson eyed vampire just stared at me, and I went silently back to the castle when I realized that he wasn't going to respond.

As I slipped through a grate and slowly walked underneath the city, I mentally rolled all my emotions into a ball, and stuffed them into a secluded corner of my mind, where I would, hopefully, retrieve them, someday.

Aro instructed me on what my duties were, and I knew that it was going to be hell on earth. _Well,_ I thought, _bring it on._

--

Pure torture. Those two words barely even described what I had been put through these past…days? Weeks? I wasn't sure.

Will had tried to see me some time ago, but he had been banned admittance to my room.

I pushed my limits to the very brink, and my mind was not the safe haven it used to be. Every morning I was subject to a new vampire power, trying to control it and recover from the mental flogging until I repeated the routine the next day. I had let my mind slip once or twice, and the result was me using Jane's power on some unsuspecting members of the guard. I apologized profusely, and Aro told me to take it easy, that we had all of eternity ahead of us. That pushed me closer to hysteria, and I took to spending most of my time in my room instead of torturing innocent, well, _sort _of innocent, passersby. The pain of mentally abusing myself was a welcome distraction, because without it I would be thinking too much about my former life, all that it held, all that had happened, and the anguish of what I lost was nearly too much to bear.

I was lying on my bed, eyes shut, trying to concentrate on my newly acquired power, when a knock came at my door.

"Bree?" a voice said, and a figure entered my room.

"What have they done to you?" Will whispered, kneeling next to my bed and taking my hand.

As soon as our skin touched I received a shock telling me that I just received _another_ ability, but with Aro's power I also saw how Will had helped Jake to a safe place, and the beginning of a plan.

My eyes flew open, and I looked at the other vampire quizzically.

"Come on, we're going to visit a friend of mine. He'll be able to help you out," Will said, standing up.

I wanted to ask him about…everything, but Will jerked his head towards the door, and I realized that anything we said, even if we whispered, would be overheard by the vampires standing guard outside.

Will gently helped me off the bed, and then he put a hand under my left elbow, a light touch to help guide me.

"I'm going for a walk," I said to the guards standing by my door, my voice sounding unreal since I hadn't used it in a while.

I walked down hallway after hallway with Will at my side, not bothering to notice where we were until a door creaked open to our left.

"Come in, quickly," a horse voice said, and Will pulled me gently into the room.

"Sit down, sit down," the voice said, and I walked over to the old wooden chair in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" I finally managed to ask.

"Mortimer is going to help you, Bree," Will whispered to me.

"How?"

"Well, he has the ability to help other vampires with their own powers. He can diminish the potency, or he can take it from you altogether."

"He can take my power away?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, but it will hurt."

"And you could potentially die. I have never done this on a vampire such as yourself, Bree," Mortimer added.

"Do it," I said fiercely. "Before we lose our chance."

"Try to relax," Mortimer said, placing his fingertips against my temples.

I felt the shock of the power transference, but it was nothing compared to what I felt when the vampire concentrated on his task and his power started to work within me. My nerve endings were on fire, and I shut my eyes, cringing into myself, trying to escape the horrible pain.

I thought being turned into a vampire was the worst physical pain possible, but I was wrong. Even as I thought of being a newborn, the memories started to dissolve, and I tried to hold onto them, but it was like trying to catch vapor in your hands.

I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't cry out, and I felt tears pour down my cheeks. My head throbbed, and my skin dully noted the absence of Mortimer's fingers.

"Bree, are you ok?"

_Will,_ I thought. Will was worried about me.

I opened my eyes, and Will was crouched in front of me, holding my face between his marble hands. He was _touching_ me, and I hadn't felt a shock, had I?

"Can you move? We have to leave," Will said, moving his hands to my waist so he could help me up.

I couldn't answer him, and then my eyes started to close again.

"Bree has been drained of her powers, so she won't be able to walk for a while, and she'll need to rest as soon as possible."

Mortimer's words seemed to echo in my head, and I started to slump in the chair, like I had no control over my body.

"I'll carry you," Will said, and lifted me up, cradling me against his chest. "Thank you again, Mortimer."

"I wish you both the best of luck," Mortimer replied.

Will quickly made it out the door, and he turned his head in both directions, searching the long hallway.

I desperately tried to remain conscious, but I hovered into a state of unawareness frequently. After realizing that I had shut my eyes again, I opened them to see the night sky above me. Will was running as fast as he could, and we were soon out of the city.

Trees were all around us, and as soon as Will stopped I realized that we were in the small clearing where we'd had our picnic so long ago.

"What did you _do_ to her?" Jake hissed.

"I told you, it was a gamble. She should be fine, after rest, but you need to leave. _Now_," Will emphasized.

It was only when I was passed to Jake, and in his warm arms, that I realized how much colder I seemed to be since Mortimer took my power.

"I do wish that this could have turned out better," a voice said from behind Will.

Aro stepped into the clearing surrounded by half a dozen of his guard, and I felt like I would faint.

"Detain William," Aro instructed, motioning to two of his vampires who immediately grabbed both of Will's arms.

"Mortimer? How regrettable," Aro murmured after brushing his fingertips against the side of Will's face. "To have gained and lost such a fine gift…"

"I'm taking Bree home," Jake said, tightening his grip on me as he addressed the ancient Vampire.

"Yes, yes, of course. She is of little use to us now. I'm afraid I cannot be lenient on dear William this time, though."

I tried to protest, but I still couldn't form words, and I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes again.

"Go, Jacob," Will said. "Take Bree far away from here, and don't look back."

Jake hesitated, but I knew he was getting ready to run full-speed at any moment.

"I cannot guarantee your safety if you stay here any longer, human," Aro stated. "My guard might let their control slip when they take care of this…traitor, and that would be most unfortunate for you."

Jake started to step back, not wanting to turn his back to the bloodthirsty vampires, and the guard started to surround Will. A feral sound ripped from Will's chest, and his upper lip curled back to show his teeth.

A high-pitched keening noise reverberated in the air as Jake ran through the forest, and I tried to lift my arm. I tried to cry out to Will, but I couldn't make a sound. A scream pierced the night, but I didn't know who it belonged to, and then it all faded away.

* * *

Yeah, so I'm crying right now, and the end was terribly hard to write, but it had to happen. I'm sorry! So this is the last chapter! It seemed like such a short amount of time has passed, but all journeys must come to an end at some point. There will be an epilogue, and then that'll probably be it for Bree and Jake's story ;(


	20. Epilogue: Forever

When I came to, I was in his arms. The arms of my best friend, a werewolf, my soul mate, my other, much better, half. Jake held me close to his chest, and my shirt was wet from his tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping.

"Bree," his breath caught in his chest, and his puffy red eyes found mine. "I thought you were-"

I cut him off by pulling myself to him and covering his mouth with mine. His skin was warm as I placed my hands on either side of his face, and his hands wrapped tightly around my waist, molding my body to his. My tongue traced his lower lip, tasting him, and his lips parted in response. I breathed in his heady scent, reveling, drowning in the ecstasy of it. The fact that we hadn't kissed since the first time Jake rescued me made this kiss that much sweeter.

"I couldn't wake you up on the plane," Jake said, gasping for breath.

"I know. I tried to come back to you, but I couldn't and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I tried to push you away. I'm sorry that you had to put yourself in danger for me to realize how much I love you. And I do love you, Jake, I love you so much. Never leave me again."

"Never," he promised. "I love you, too. I've always loved you, and I never want to be with anyone other than you."

I kissed him again, and this time it was rougher, like we couldn't get enough of each other. My hands memorized every feature of his face, and then I wound them into his shaggy hair.

"Bree," Jake said, pulling away, both of us panting now. "Is there something different about you? Your appearance, I mean."

"Huh?" I said, stupidly.

I looked around, noticing that we were in my cabin, and ran to my tiny bathroom to glance in the mirror. Yup, there was something different all right. My hair was a tad bit longer and…whoa! I had _curves_! Finally! I jumped up and down, and then practically bounced back to my bedroom where Jake was still sitting on the bed.

"I _aged_!"

"You _what_?" Jake exclaimed.

"I aged!" I said, jumping up and down. "My hair is longer, and you said yourself that I looked different. Well, that's because I aged!"

"But…how?" Jake stammered.

"It must've happened when Mortimer took my power. It was like having a mental lobotomy. I figure I've aged about a year, so that makes me…" I wracked my brain for a birthdate.

"What?" Jake asked, taking my hand, concern filling his voice as he saw my expression.

"I…I can't remember when I was born." I looked at him, and I felt so confused. "Everything before I met you…is gone. I can't remember my family, or my days as a newborn, or anything. But you know what? It's kind of refreshing; like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. The first thing I remember is the day we first met…it was in the woods, remember?"

"I remember," Jake said, smiling, and I grinned at him. "You convinced me to race you, and you won, but you didn't hurt me. You had the same strange eyes that the Cullens did, so I figured you were just crazy." He laughed.

"You thought _I_ was crazy? I can't believe you thought you could beat me in a race!"

"I let you win. Chivalry and all that."

"Uh-huh, sure sure," I said, teasingly, using his favorite expression. "I like that my first memories are of you, Jake. It makes us…I don't know…more _solid_ somehow. Why don't I have complete memory loss? Why is my first memory of you? I think it's because we're supposed to be together. Fate."

"Definitely fate," Jake agreed. "Do you wanna know something?"

"Of course," I answered.

Jake pulled me onto his lap and tucked my head under his chin before speaking. "We're going to be together, forever."

"Forever," I whispered. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. And do you want to know something else?"

"What?"

"Just when I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world, you age, and you're even more beautiful now."

"You're not so bad yourself," I said, embarrassed at the blatant compliment he gave me.

"I'm serious."

Jake pulled back slightly and tried to capture my gaze, but I kept looking anywhere other than his eyes.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," he said, after he finally caught my eyes.

"Even next to Rosalie?"

"She doesn't come close at all. Blondes aren't my type."

I giggled, and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I could get used to that," I admitted, a sheepish smile on my face.

"What, this?"

Jake pressed his lips to mine again and this time he put a hand on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm-hmm," I assented, his lips lingering on mine.

"Bree? If I asked you to do something, would you?"

"It depends on what you want me to do," I said, wary.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"We've talked about this before, Jake, and the answer is still no."

"But we haven't even tried!"

"No. We have _no_ idea what could happen. What if I lose control? What if I…hurt you? What if I _kill_ you? I can't live without you, Jake, not anymore. And I don't think I could trust myself enough to do it, even if I agreed."

"I could always ask someone else to do it. It's not like you're the only vampire I know."

"But you wouldn't. You want _me_ to do it."

"And why won't you? It's never been done before, has it?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Why are you bringing this up now, anyways?"

"Well, because we're pouring our hearts out here, for the first time really, and I've done a lot for you recently, so why won't you do this one thing for me?"

"That's not fair. You know I'm glad you did all those things for me, but I can't do that do you. It scares me, Jacob…doesn't it scare you?"

"It scares me to death, no pun intended, but I'm willing to try. It will probably end up doing nothing, and if that happens…well, then we won't try again."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he agreed.

I sighed, brushing my lips gently against his before moving to his throat, and then I trailed my nose along the steadily beating pulse in his neck. My teeth grazed his skin, and I felt Jake's hands tighten around my waist. _If he wants this…I can't deny him anything, _I thought. I gripped his shoulders tightly, and whispered "I love you," to him. His heartbeat accelerated in response, and I let the sound fill my ears before I positioned my teeth on his artery, moving my lips over my teeth so that they were gently resting against his skin.

_fin_


	21. UPDATE!

**UPDATE 3/18/2009:**

There is a small excerpt and summary of an untitled project on my profile, and if you like what you read, please vote in the poll so that I know if I'll want to continue working on it or not. If I get enough positive votes for it, I'll start writing more of it as soon as I can. Thank you :]


End file.
